Cronicas de la Realeza
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Un alma real lo es mas que solo por titulo: Los Hedgehog, nos mostraran lo que construye el significado "Gobernante" (Concepto original perteneciente a SEGA y LES STUDIOS TEX. SARL)
1. Manic

**PRÍNCIPE CRIMINAL, LADRÓN GENEROSO**

Cuando estas ante la tiranía, muchos actos que creemos reprobables pasan de largo, es decir, cuando controlan el camino que tu vida sigue mecánicamente, lo mundano no es prioridad.

Sin embargo, los mismos tampoco suelen ser elección, solo siguen una senda trazada o alterada de diversas formas, este fue el destino de un alma real.

Nacido dentro del honor, la riqueza y el privilegio. Su familia, fue despojada del nombre y de aquello que correspondía a su derecho de siglos, a manos de un déspota; en ese instante, su rumbo fue decidido.

Retirado del seno de un hogar por su protección y en nombre de una profecía de esperanza para su gente. Un giro inesperado de acontecimientos lo puso en manos de Farrel Greenwirth, líder de la "Cofradía de ladrones" dentro de la fría Robotropolis.

Al ser criminales, podría pensarse que su único interés es el dinero, y no se equivocan...

Sin embargo, en la cofradía, todo miembro es "Familia" y los rincones donde se refugian podrían llamarse "Hogar", al menos simbólicamente.

Farrel, sintió un irremediable afecto por el pequeño bebe erizo. Dándose a la tarea de criarlo en todas las artes del buen ladrón y artimañas conocidas en su experiencia para así sobrevivir ¿Su objetivo?

Convertirlo en el más hábil de todos, un as, un rey dentro del grupo, ya que sin explicárselo, vio en sus ojos un destello especial: una luz que lo ponía por encima de cualquiera...era ajeno a su lógica, pero en ese instante, lo amo tanto o más que si hubiera sido su verdadero padre.

Y él bebe creció, para convertirse en un orgullo, en esos días, alguien más se había unido. Una pequeña zorrita, al igual que el erizo huérfana y encontrada huyendo de la fuerzas de Robotnik, quienes habían capturado a sus padres como miembros de la resistencia, aunque se trataba de simples mercaderes a los que el dictador acuso de traición, para así apoderarse de su fortuna.

Viendo en ella potencial similar al del joven Manic, Naty fue acogida y entrenada para de igual modo ser la mejor, así fue que una amistad y hermandad muy singular se dio entre estos niños, junto a otros, criados en la delincuencia.

 **0-0-0**

-Mis estrellas, ¿Que me cuentan hoy?

-Fue un gran día en la plaza- Manic inicio la conversación-, ¿No?

-Sí, nos fue muy bien- Naty, con un pequeño saco en sus manos, vacío el contenido en el suelo a la vista de Farrel.

\- Vaya que si- se inclinó e inspecciono el botín-, mejoran cada día pequeños.

El viejo ladrón, cargo a los niños en sus brazos.

-No podría estar más contento. Y tú, mi sol, seguro pronto te unirás a las patrullas.

-¿Tú crees?- el erizo pregunto un poco reacio.

-Claro. Cuento contigo para que la ayudes Manic, después de todo, es nuestro solecito- le guiño un ojo un poco pícaro.

Después de una buena y animada cena, los chicos se dirigieron a su sitio de descanso, justo debajo del alcantarillado de la ciudad:

-¿Naty?- Manic pregunto, consciente de lo que las palabras de Farrel la habían afectado.

-No quiero hacerlo...

-Lo sé.

-Les debo tanto a Farrel y a ti, pero...

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ya verás.

 _Sin embargo, no fue así._

 _Sabía que Naty no tenía el deseo o la voluntad para convertirse en lo que mi padre deseaba. A diferencia mía, conoció lo que era dormir en una cama, comer 3 veces, el calor de una familia._

 _No me malentiendan..._

 _Farrel es maravilloso, Como todo ladrón y líder, severo y exigente cuando de negocios se trata._

 _Pero, solo Naty y yo hemos conocido su verdadera cara: Un paciente maestro, un amigo incondicional y otras tantas cosas._

 _La más importante lección que he recibido fue esta._

 _"Debes tomar la mejor decisión"_

 _Ojala la hubiera escuchado. Parecía solo otra "Patrulla de Ratones", Naty, yo y unos cuantos chicos más habíamos sido asignados a asaltar el laboratorio de la base principal; en mi prepotencia y siendo el de mayor experiencia asegure que si tomábamos un atajo en lugar de la ruta trazada previamente por los mayores tendríamos un mayor botín._

 _Claro que eso, no resulto muy bien._

 _De no ser por la Resistencia y la inesperada ayuda de un chico azul..._

-Manic...

-¡Fue mi culpa!

-Cálmate muchacho. No podías saberlo...

-¡De no ser por esto, Naty seguiría con nosotros!

 _Después de ese día, abandono la cofradía. Sabíamos el destino de los que dejaban el grupo y ni Farrel con toda su influencia podría cambiar la sentencia: Aquel miembro que la encontrara, recibiría una recompensa si la entregaba al imperio._

 _Entre los delincuentes, la traición se paga caro._

 _La sola idea de perderla, de verla transformada en una maquina sin voluntad al servicio de Robotnik, compartir el mismo final que sus padres..._

 _Decidí buscarla._

 _No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer...ella volvería conmigo._

 _Con esta determinación, deje a Farrel a escondidas y me dispuse a rastrearla por los sitios que solía frecuentar en su antigua vida._

 _Existía uno en particular, del cual me hablaba con mucho entusiasmo: La abadía de Saturnia._

 _Según lo que escuche, era un albergue creado en días anteriores para los necesitados. Sus padres, junto a otras personas de posición mantenían el lugar secretamente para ofrecer ayuda y auxilio a aquellos dejados en la miseria por los altos impuestos; dándoles un lugar caliente, comida y demás._

 _El problema, se ubicaba en el borde exterior de la frontera de Robotropolis. Para llegar, era necesario pasar las enormes patrullas y solo los que conocían el territorio lo lograban sin ser capturados._

 _¿Eso me detendría?_

 _Espere una oportunidad. Pude infiltrarme en un grupo de nuevos refugiados que gracias a sus contactos, seria guiados._

 _Fue un camino difícil, manteniendo la cautela cada metro, caminando entre los desperdicios y chatarra arrojados en la zona._

 _Pero, finalmente lo logramos._

 _El lugar no era lo que esperaba..._

 _Una enorme cueva, acondicionada como una especie de cafetería comunitaria. En sus paredes cientos de cubículos como madrigueras eran lo que se les daba por habitación, enormes mesas de madera donde familias enteras probaban una comida sencilla de sopa y vegetales, alimentos que solo se veían en las mesas de la aristocracia o de aquellos con solvencia._

 _A pesar de lo rudimentario, era caliente y confortable. El agua se encontraba dentro de enormes tanques, que era una odisea llenar sin ser detectados._

 _Busque entre la multitud, en las filas para recibir comida, en cada cubículo..._

 _No había rastro._

 _Estaba a punto de resignarme, cuando escuche a un hombre mayor decir:_

 _-Naty, necesito antibióticos, alcohol y vendas._

 _Casi de inmediato, vi salir a mi amiga de un cubículo diferente rotulado como "Enfermería"_

-Naty- se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Manic?- pregunto sorprendida y temerosa.

-¿Qué haces?, regresemos a Robotropolis ahora- la tomo del hombro para ir a la salida.

-¡Naty, deprisa!- el hombre grito.

-Hablamos después, quédate aquí- la chica se soltó y corrió hacia donde la voz llamaba.

Pasada media hora...

-¿Usted cree que se salve?- Naty, junto al hombre, un mapache anciano y con bata medica salían del cubículo del paciente, pregunto.

-Hicimos lo necesario, solo podemos esperar.

-¿Terminaste?, ahora vámonos- El erizo verde interrumpió molesto.

-¿Quién es el nuevo pequeña?

-Manic... Naty ya, salgamos de aquí.

-Doctor Conray, ¿me daría tiempo a solas?- Naty solicito.

-Muy bien, no te demores. No sabemos cuándo haya otra emergencia.

-Gracias. Manic, vamos a mi habitación.

Una vez en su cubículo...

-¿Porque viniste?

-¿Todavía preguntas?, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que Farrel se encuentra?, ¿Lo que pasara por abandonar la Cofradía?

-Sí.

-Entonces, deja de ser absurda y regresemos.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Manic, este es mi hogar ahora. Aquí soy necesaria, pensé que lo entendías.

-¿Entender?, Te vas, sin despedirte, después de que prácticamente nos criamos juntos, abandonaste a Farrel a pesar de lo que hizo por ti, a pesar de que tu cabeza tiene precio... ¿Eso es lo que debo entender?

-Vete- contesto serena-, Lo siento por Farrel pero no volveré a ser ladrona...

-Tu regresas conmigo y se acabó- el erizo cruzo los brazos y la miro decidido.

-Como quieras niño torpe...no me iré- La zorrita salió, para volver con el Doctor Conray.

 _Fueros semanas de esperar. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, Naty no me alejo a pesar que era obvio que le era molesta e incómoda mi presencia._

 _Fue lastimero ver la condición de algunos al llegar. Familias enteras en total desastre, algunos gravemente enfermos, lo que me hizo reconsiderar un poco las palabras e intenciones de mi amiga._

 _Como ladrones, se nos había enseñado que los demás, solo son un bien más, un escalón para tener aquello que nos garantizaría la felicidad: poseer la mayor riqueza._

 _Cuando lo pensé más detenidamente: Naty tenía derecho a escapar de un mundo tan egoísta, de labrarse un camino más limpio, ¿Quiénes éramos Farrel, yo o todo nuestro grupo para interponernos?_

 _Me dolía, pero tuve que aceptar que tenía razón. Este era un mejor sitio para ella, aquí podía ser útil realmente y no solo una rata callejera más...aquí, podía ser más feliz que con Farrel...o conmigo._

 _Pero, todo empeoro de un modo que ni en sueños me imagine._

-Oye Graff, este sitio es una basura- el vicioso murmuro despectivo.

 _-_ Ya lo sé, solo será hasta que podamos regresar a salvo hasta la frontera.

-Pueden comer todo lo que gusten, deben recuperar fuerzas después de tan duro viaje.

-Gracias buen hombre...es gratificante encontrar almas generosas en este mundo tan duro- explico con toda la faceta de un actor.

Tras de recibir su ración y tomar de mala gana un lugar en las mesas, los 2 ladrones, observaron un rostro conocido.

-Vaya, vaya...mira quien esta ahí- Graff codeo a su compañero.

-¿La rata Manic?, ¿Que hace el hijo prodigo lejos de Farrel?

-No sé, pero creo que el viejo idiota pagaría mucho por la información.

-Oye...esa también, ¿No es?- Graff, mostro una lasciva sonrisa-, Ya veo...así que es por eso.

Poco después...

 **"Vuelves a ser, mis sueños, mi dulce sirena**

 **Vuelves a ser, el sol que quema a las estrellas..."**

El erizo, tarareaba esta pequeña letra mientras movía sus baquetas, uno de sus tesoros, en el aire simulando tocar.

-Pero mira nada más...el ladrón número uno, ¿En un hoyo de refugiados?

-¿Graff, Osvald?- Manic se volteo y los observo con temor.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupado que tu "Papi" ha estado?

-¿Que hacen aquí?

-Una pequeña escala. ¿Sabes?, jamás entendí que vio en ti ese pobre anciano. Cuando tome tu canasta, pensé que algo bueno podría darme por ella...pero solo obtuve una moneda y una piedrecilla en mi camino, no soy bueno con la competencia.

La rata, tomo al niño por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto a su altura.

-Siempre me ha gustado ese collar que tienes, debiste sacarle una buena tajada pero si no, yo lo hare.

Cuando trato de arrebatárselo, el mismo brillo de manera intensa y quemo su mano.

-¡Ahh!- Graff soltó al erizo y retrocedió, sosteniendo la extremidad herida-, Porquería... pero no importa, también vi a la mocosa...como sea, recupero mi inversión.

Osvald, golpeo por detrás la cabeza de Manic y después, inconsciente, los ladrones lo arrastraron.

 _Cuando desperté, dentro de una caja en la bodega, Graff y su amenaza era bastante real. Conociéndolo, no solo se conformaría con lo que obtendría por delatar a Naty...los refugiados..._

Sin perder tiempo, fue por la chica.

-Debemos salir de aquí, Graff y Osvald nos vieron.

-Oh...

-Rápido, vámonos.

-Manic no puedo irme. Los que están en la abadía...

-¡Olvídalos! hay que huir mientras podamos.

-¡No!- se soltó de su mano bruscamente-, tenemos que advertirles, sacarlos.

-Son demasiados y seguramente todas las patrullas de la frontera vendrán aquí.

-Entonces me quedare...no los dejare solos enfrentar a los Robots.

-¡Naty por favor...regresa conmigo, si te quedas, jamás volveré a verte!

-No puedo...te lo dije, este es mi hogar. Huye mientras tengas oportunidad...Farrel sufrirá si algo pasara.

La zorrita, regreso por el pasillo para advertir a los mayores de la amenaza al refugio.

Cuando la escucharon, los presentes entraron en pánico:

-¡Huyamos!

-Dios mío...

-¡¿Escapamos de morir de hambre, solo para hacerlo en manos de Robotnik?!

-¡Por favor señores!- El doctor Conray intentaba calmarlos-, ¡Antes que nada, serenémonos y pensemos la forma de salir!

-¡¿Y cómo?, con todas las fuerzas de la frontera no habrá lugar seguro. Además ¿A dónde iremos mi familia y yo?!

-¡Hay un modo!- de entre la multitud, la voz de Manic se escuchó-, Por los túneles de abastecimiento de agua. Los llevarían de regreso a Robotropolis, estarán a su suerte, pero vivos.

Murmullos. Era un plan brillante, la única opción pero a la vez, arriesgada si los robots los descubrían antes de salir.

En poco tiempo, los refugiados, organizados por los dirigentes de la abadía entraban al túnel.

-Manic, gracias- la pequeña lo observaba admirada y agradecida.

-Vete. Me toca montar una distracción para darles tiempo.

-Eso significa...

El erizo, caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- Naty lo tomo de la mano- ¡Ven!

-Esta vez no...- hablo sin mirarla a los ojos-, Tú lo dijiste: ellos te necesitan más que yo.

-¡No es cierto!- grito fuera de si- ¡Huye con nosotros, quédate conmigo!

-Farrel me espera. Naty, quiero que seas fuerte y feliz, ¿lo prometes?

-¿Señorita Naty?, vamos el doctor Conray nos llama- El paciente a quien ayudaran aquella ocasión: Un enorme oso solicito.

-Manic...escapemos- Naty se aferraba desesperada.

-Llévatela- el erizo dijo firme.

Entendiendo el mensaje, el oso cargo con la niña en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Gus, suéltame!- intento zafarse de su agarre-, ¡Manic!

 _Perdóname...tenías razón: Mi mundo, no es para ti._

 _Tal como temí, las unidades de Robots que antes, con tantas dificultades logramos evadir se acercaban._

 _Tuve que pensar rápido. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada de la cueva, existía un enorme montículo de desperdicios; tomando un palo, comencé a golpear la base para que los ruidos los atrajeran._

 _Funciono._

 _Con lo que no conté, es que dispararían antes. Uno de esos rayos rozo mi hombro, pero también acabo con la base del montículo. Toneladas de chatarra robótica cayeron sobre nosotros._

 _Salí del desastre, con mi brazo sangrante y maltrecho. No tenía tiempo, el lugar estaría intestado de más robots pronto._

 _Observe por última vez a la cueva, deseando que Naty y los demás hubieran salido...era momento de decir adiós definitivamente y volver con mi padre._

-Naty...buena suerte.

 **0-0-0**

 ***9 años después***

-¡Rápido! ¡Es por aquí!- el pequeño gritaba a su guardián, un erizo verde, miembro de los "Defensores de la libertad"

-Vamos chico, el lugar no se ira...

-Pero estoy retrasado, debía llevar estos suministros hace días- señalo a las bolsas de papel que cargaba consigo.

Es preciso señalar, que el joven había sido salvado por el grupo conocido como "Sonic Underground" de las tropas cobradoras de impuestos, siendo Manic, el menor de los tres hermanos miembros "casi" obligado a escoltarlo de regreso a su casa; un sitio un poco extravagante conocido como "WALLS", un lugar clandestino en la zona de vendedores de Robotropolis.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada, solo como señal, el nombre escrito con pintura en aerosol y caracteres grandes. El niño toco tres veces a manera de código, en ese momento, la enorme puerta de metal se abrió, mostrando al miembro de la seguridad...un Oso.

-Hola Gus, siento llegar tarde.

 _¿Gus? ...un momento, ¿No lo he visto antes?_

-Herman, estábamos preocupados...la doctora ya iba a buscarte.

-Lo siento, tuve problemas al regresar y la Resistencia ayudo.

-Sabes que no nos relacionamos con los miembros de las guerrillas...no queremos líos por aquí.

-¡Oye!, la resistencia lucha para salvar Mobius, no somos el enemigo- El erizo encaro al oso, harto del mismo argumento que escuchaba cada vez que se referían al grupo.

-Gus... ¿Qué pasa?

 _Esa voz..._

Detrás del oso, apareció una joven, una zorrita de hermosos ojos verdes y bata médica.

-¡Herman!- se acercó y abrazo al chico con dulzura.

-Doctora Naty, disculpe la tardanza.

-No importa, me da gusto verte a salvo.

-Fue gracias a él y sus hermanos- respondió señalando a su acompañante.

Cuando se observaron fijamente, apenas reaccionaron.

-Manic...

-Naty...

Gus, al fin reconociendo al muchacho, dijo a Herman:

-Vayamos a distribuir esto, dejemos a la doctora atender al invitado.

-Bien, te veo luego Manic.

-Adiós chico- señalo para despedirse.

-¿Así que Doctora? ...gran cambio- retomo la conversación.

-El doctor Conray me enseño bien, murió hace unos meses.

-¿Y que es este lugar?

-En lo que se convirtió la abadía. Algunos de los miembros originales la establecieron después de huir de la frontera; hacemos lo de siempre...auxiliar a quien lo necesite.

-Parece más una discoteca...- dijo mientras entraban.

-Y lo es, un disfraz para ocultarla a los ojos del regimen...lo que se recauda se usa en el centro de ayuda.

Después de observarse un poco más, Naty rompió la compostura.

-Manic...- lo abrazo de golpe-, temí lo peor.

-Yo también- correspondió-, espero que no me odies...por lo que hice.

-Jamás...y he esperado mucho para agradecerte, por mí y los demás aquel día.

Dio al erizo un dulce beso, uno que reservo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estaba atónito.

-¿Y tú? ¿Defensor de la Libertad? ...eso si no lo esperaba- continúo con calma.

-Pasaron muchas cosas- el erizo se recompuso y respondió.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Tiene tiempo Doctora?-dijo burlón mientras tomaba su mano.

-Para ti...siempre.

 **"Hijo mío...**

 **Hace mucho, estuviste ante una decisión difícil: aferrarte o renunciar a lo más amado.**

 **Protegiste a los inocentes, a pesar de tu naturaleza...**

 **Ahora, luchas por nuestra libertad e intentas cambiar.**

 **Aprendiste, que la generosidad ofrece más recompensas que lo material: con ella, tu espíritu es libre.**

 **Mi pequeño Manic...** **te amo"**

Así fue, que nuestro Príncipe, sin darse cuenta vio dentro de sí la luz, a pesar de crecer en tinieblas.

Un ladrón, puede cambiar su pecaminoso andar y convertirse en un digno noble.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Y asi, despues de tanto tiempo (alrededor de 4 años XD) doy a conocer "CRONICAS DE LA REALEZA": una serie de One-Shots donde la famila Hedgehog, los legitimos gobernantes del planeta Mobius nos cuentan algunas de las historias que forjaron su camino antes del reencuentro.**

 **Anteriormente, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer una de ellas: "PRINCIPE VALEROSO, HEROE LLAMEANTE" que forma parte del recopilatorio "El Templo de Angel Island" dentro del foro "Esmeralda Madre" (Razon por la que fui la primera en publicar durante esa actividad :9)**

 **Ahora, tenemos el relato del hermano menor: Manic, junto a su amiga Naty, nos cuentan una historia llena de dificultades, resaltando ante todo la "Generosidad", una de las 4 virtudes que dentro de la familia, son el simbolo de un verdadero Hedgehog.**

 **"Valor, Generosidad"...**

 **¿Cuales seran las otras 2 marcas?...** **aun faltan historias que contar.**

 **Sin mas, les deseo una buena lectura**

 **BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


	2. Sonia

**PRINCESA REBELDE, DAMA INTREPIDA**

La nobleza del planeta Mobius, a pesar de su alta jerarquía y su relativa seguridad como recurso importante dentro del imperio del Doctor Robotnik, al final, solo posee privilegios de papel.

Es un hecho aceptado por infinidad de circunstancias: la mayoría por temor a la miseria, otros por orgullo y los pocos, para mantenerse en pie de lucha...al menos desde las sombras.

Puedes pensar que esto denota cobardía, un conformismo descarado y sin propósito.

Pero, incluso dentro de este frívolo mundo...se puede cultivar justicia y rectitud.

 **0-0-0**

Lady Catherine Windemir. Como muchos aristócratas en el régimen, poseía un status de bajo perfil, manteniéndose fiel a la posición y educación que se le había inculcado.

Viuda, algunos años antes de la invasión, en ningún momento demostró tristeza o fragilidad, consciente de que tiempos más difíciles se acercaban. Una noche de tormenta, el llamado a la puerta de su residencia cambio las cosas por completo...

En el umbral, una canasta abandonada y dentro de ella, un bebe. A partir de entonces, tuvo nuevos motivos para acrecentar su fortaleza.

Ofreciéndole comodidades, educación y amor, se convirtió en su mayor tesoro.

La pequeña demostró no solo poseer belleza, también gran talento en las artes y deportes.

Pero un espíritu agresivo y sentido de justicia...cosas peligrosas en tiempos de represión.

Aunque la dama intento por todos los medios contener su rebeldía e instinto, Sonia poseía una firmeza de carácter que rivalizaba con la de cualquier aristócrata, a pesar de su juventud.

Completamente superada, recurrió a la ayuda de alguien a quien hubiese preferido no involucrar...pero era necesario, por la seguridad de ambas:

-Así que esa huérfana te ha vencido, ¿No Catherine?

-Debo protegerla, si continúa...

-Jamás he estado de acuerdo en acoger plebeyos dentro de la nobleza. No entienden la verdadera responsabilidad que implica estar en nuestra posición, veo que subestimaste eso querida sobrina- La mujer tomo un sorbo de te sin mostrar emoción o empatía alguna.

-Se lo pido Duquesa- Lady Windemir dijo con voz tomada-, Reciba y eduque a mi Sonia en su casa. A pesar de su carácter, es una niña dulce, sofisticada e inteligente...

-No lo sé...

-Por favor...

-Señoría, tiene un mensaje de la Condesa Mirabelle- la sirvienta entro, con un Holo cubo.

-Veamos- La mujer toma el aparato y colocándolo en el proyector, mostro la imagen de la condesa.

 _-Espero tenga un buen día Lady Lupario. Lamento notificarle la deshonrosa caída de nuestros apreciados camaradas: Arthur y Elinore Foxhound...además de requerir sus sugerencias para la Gala del día de los Fundadores a realizarse en pocas semanas._

Con un semblante acusador, Lupario continúo la conversación.

-Has escuchado. Es el precio de olvidar nuestro lugar; Los Foxhound eran comerciantes, nobles muy respetados en nuestra comunidad y ahora...nada, aun mas, su pobre hija...es posible que también haya sido robotizada o quizá, contara con la fortuna de escapar pero en todo caso, a Nataly no le espera más que miseria.

Windemir estaba angustiada.

-Muy bien. Tomare a la chica bajo mi tutela por ahora, pero te garantizo esto: una señal de problemas y yo misma la entregare a las fuerzas de Robotnik, déjaselo muy claro.

-Así lo hare- contesto derrotada.

Cuando regreso a casa, Sonia no recibió con agrado las noticias:

-¡No quiero dejarla! ¡¿Que pasara cuando me vaya?!

-Querida, te advertí que tus ideas y arrebatos en contra del imperio causarían esto.

-Sabe que tengo razón. Ese gordo usurpador es la ruina del planeta y el motivo de que hayamos perdido todo honor.

-Sonia- Windemir tomo su mejilla con dulzura-, Aun eres muy joven...te falta tanto por vivir y aprender...me asegurare de protegerte, aun si es contra ti misma.

Fue cuando la miro a los ojos, que entendió el peso de aquella decisión. Tristeza, incertidumbre, soledad...eran cosas que jamás habían aparecido reflejadas en su mirar.

La culpa hizo estragos. Nunca deseo que su amada institutriz y madre adoptiva sufriera, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias, no causarle más problemas.

Así fue, que la pequeña eriza se mudó a la enorme mansión Edenis, la vivienda de la Duquesa Lupario.

Lady Windemir no hablaba mucho de sus parientes, más aun de su tía. Al parecer, la anciana aristócrata era de un carácter complicado y bastante retrograda; por lo que sabía, la Duquesa había sido educada entre la etiqueta y protocolo más estricto.

Demasiado orgullosa de su posición y prestigio, era evidente que no le esperaba una buena convivencia. La noble la trataría con bastante desprecio debido a su condición de huérfana y ella...bueno, al menos se controlaría.

 _Pero lograrlo exigiría más de mí de lo que esperaba._

 _Cuando llegue a la entrada de la Mansión, un frio lúgubre y nada cómodo se sentía por los pasillos... no era como la calidez que la casa de Lady Windemir despedía por sus rincones, la sensación de un verdadero hogar._

-Buenos días Señorita Sonia- La sirvienta se presentó, después de cerrar la puerta-, Soy Agatha y estoy a sus órdenes.

-Gracias Agatha- respondió haciendo una pequeña caravana.

-Sígame por favor, Lady Lupario la espera en el salón de Té.

 _Caminamos a través de aquellos senderos helados hasta llegar a una puerta Roja._

-Señoría, esta aquí.

-Que pase y prepara su habitación como es debido.

-A la orden, Señorita, por favor...

 _Agatha abrió la puerta y me indico entrar. Cuando lo hice, observe a la marmota mayor con un vestido purpura antiguo y Joyería de oro puro, su cabello cano recogido en un elegante moñete, bebiendo él te vespertino con toda elegancia y pulcritud._

 _Solemnidad absoluta, estaba completamente intimidada._

-Acércate, Sonia- Lupario ordeno sin dejar de tomar su bebida.

La niña obedeció y al estar frente a la Duquesa, dejo su taza y dio una mirada inescrutable a su nueva inquilina:

-Mmm... Veo que Catherine no exageraba. Pequeña, eres muy linda- la dama, estiro su arrugada mano y levanto el mentón de la eriza para continuar con su examen-, Tus colores son un poco inusuales para una erizo, demasiado llamativos diría yo y que decir de esas púas...pero tu pelaje en general es suave, al igual que tu piel.

 _En ese momento, parecía un objeto recién comprado en lugar de una chica._

-Vaya...que tenemos aquí, no había visto uno igual hace tiempo- Lupario observo interesada el medallón que la eriza portara el día que fue encontrada, aquel que por alguna razón no se desprendía por nada.

-¿Usted...sabe que es?- Sonia pregunto temerosa.

-Solo vi uno parecido. Cuando los Hedgehog gobernaban este planeta, la Princesa Arianne usaba un collar del mismo material.

 _Recordaba, que en mi clase de historia hablaron una ocasión de Arianne Hedgehog. Tía-abuela de la legítima monarca de Mobius: la Reina Alenna._

 _¿Que podía significar?_

-Bueno, la cristalita fue un material popular usado en mi época. Los accesorios creados para la familia real, eran distintivos pero el artesano, también muy solicitado por la corte- Desestimo-, quizá algún pariente tuyo era sirviente de alguna casa y lo que tienes es un pago por sus servicios.

 _Como imagine, la anciana solo veía a través de títulos y poder..._

-Catherine debió explicarte mis reglas, sin embargo hare un recordatorio: Debes ser puntual para el desayuno, te y la cena al igual que en tus lecciones. Nos centraremos en modales, refinamiento y control, tendrás una hora libre durante nuestra instrucción y la hora de dormir es justo a las 10, ¿Has entendido?

-Si señoría- la chica contesto con una reverencia.

-Desobedece, o comete algún acto reprobatorio u escandaloso y no me tentare el corazón...Yo no abogo por tontos.

-Entendido.

 _Así, comenzó mi estadía en Edenis._

 _Lupario era una maestra poco paciente y anticuada. Mis lecciones consistían en postura, dicción y etiqueta, aunque Lady Windemir me enseñaba dichas cosas, la Duquesa era inflexible y cualquier equivocación era seguida de un azote, no pocas veces le dirigí una mirada desafiante, pero ella solo golpeaba nuevamente con su pequeño fuete y decía soberbia:_

-Esa pasión es indigna de un noble, tal comportamiento pertenece a los mendigos. Un verdadero aristócrata actúa con elegancia sin importar donde se encuentre.

 _¿Elegancia?, que tontería..._

 _Por años, había visto como la nobleza, escudada en la "Elegancia" que Lupario presumía era capaz de permitir actos como robo, humillación, estafas y demás incluso en sus propias casas._

 _Comportamiento que sus hijos asimilaban, infundiendo el miedo y la injusticia._

 _En algunos círculos, existían otros que mantenían una lucha secreta, ya sea apoyando a los "Freedom Fighters" con dinero e información o creando centros de apoyo para los caídos en desgracia producto de los altos impuestos, dándoles protección ante la inevitable robotización._

 _Estas pequeñas campañas, finalizaban en tragedias al no contar con el apoyo del resto de la comunidad, algunas veces, incluso siendo delatados por sus congéneres._

 _¿Orgullo? ¿Nobleza?, ¡Ja!_

 _Tales cosas no existían. Si los poderosos se rindieron ante la intimidación y amenazas de un usurpador... el título "Aristócrata" era basura...un pedazo de metal desgastado al que solo se le pule un poco para ocultar lo opaco e inservible._

 _En el fondo, esa era mi impresión de la Duquesa...la de una pieza vieja tratando de mantener el brillo de un pasado olvidado e inútil._

 _Muchos, no mantenían buenas relaciones con ella. En general a sus espaldas, la llamaban un costal de bilis o una vieja insoportable, pero mantenían sus comentarios ajenos al conocerla también como una de las mayores benefactoras al imperio._

 _Era triste observar a esta marmota solitaria, encerrada en un mundo falso y sin futuro, siendo únicamente una alcancía a la que exprimirían hasta el último centavo._

 _Se acercaba "La Gala de los Fundadores", un evento anual celebrado por la comunidad noble en conmemoración de la unificación de Mobius hacia 10 siglos y la ascensión al trono de la casa Hedgehog. Claro que este propósito fue reemplazado y se convirtió en un mega evento para adular y vanagloriar a Robotnik, reafirmando su posición como gobernante actual del planeta ante los ojos del mundo._

 _La duquesa, era la organizadora principal de ese año. En el transcurso de los días, nuestras lecciones eran suspendidas para recibir a los otros organizadores, así como a los agentes de RIA, quienes llevaban los documentos con los preparativos a Robotnik para su análisis y aprobación._

 _Se me pedía salir a los jardines a jugar durante las reuniones. No me molestaba escapar de las ridículas lecciones y había conocido a un nuevo amigo una de esas veces._

 _Se llamaba Bartleby, hijo de Sir Francois MontClair de Desdrin, otro de los organizadores. Acompaño a su padre como parte de su instrucción y para socializar, según sus palabras._

 _Era bastante correcto, educado y adorable...al menos así me lo parecía._

 _Le pregunte si nos veríamos en la celebración._

-Lo siento, iré a la finca de la familia en Mobius Sur por un tiempo.

-Qué pena, esperaba no estar sola en una fiesta como esa...no conozco a nadie.

 _De repente, tomo mi mano y depositando un beso cortes dijo:_

-No será la última vez que nos encontremos querida mía, Estoy seguro.

 _Poco después, vimos como los invitados, junto a los RIA comenzaban a salir._

-Bueno, es hora de marcharme, ¿Me acompañarías a mi transporte?

-Encantada- _respondí._

 _Cuando llegamos, me presento debidamente con su padre._

-Ella es Sonia.

-Un gusto conocerte, Lady Lupario no menciono que fueras tan bonita.

-Agradezco el cumplido Lord Desdrin.

-Espero verte en la fiesta querida. Vamos Bartleby, nos retrasaremos.

 _Cuando dejaron la mansión y me disponía a entrar..._

-Informa- Sonia escucho la inconfundible voz del dictador salir de un comunicador dentro del vehículo del agente RIA, con curiosidad, se escondió para averiguar lo que pasaba.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan. Lady Lupario no sospecha nada.

-Claro que no, la anciana ridícula es demasiado vanidosa para apreciar algo. Continúa con los preparativos.

-Afirmativo, cambio y fuera.

-Agente- Agatha hablo con el robot desde fuera-, Lady Lupario pide que regrese, hay algunos detalles extra que debe discutir con usted.

Atendiendo, regreso al edificio acompañado de la sirvienta.

 _Resultaba sospechoso, así que bueno...era momento de saber exactamente lo que tramaban._

Al no cerrar adecuadamente el transporte, la eriza irrumpió sin mayor problema. Tomando asiento, encontró un pequeño computador portátil; valiéndose de sus lecciones de ciencias y lectura de programación, logro entrar en el equipo y extraer una carpeta clasificada, la cual copio en tiempo record.

Antes de entrar a su habitación e inspeccionar el contenido, la Duquesa ordeno su presencia en el estudio:

-El acto principal de la gala, consistirá en un espectáculo artístico en honor al Doctor Robotnik y he decidido, que tú seas la interprete para tal propósito.

-Pero...

-No puedo pensar en mejor opción. Eres talentosa muchacha lo reconozco, además de que tu participación traerá gran simpatía de parte del Doctor, lo que nos garantizara un más alto status.

-Tengo entendido, que el detesta las expresiones artísticas- Sonia dijo, intentando librarse del asunto.

-Suele permitirlas en ocasiones especiales, ¿Acaso tienes problemas con hacerlo?- pregunto enfadada.

-Claro que no mi Lady, s-solo que es un gran honor y yo...

-Entonces está arreglado. Mañana iniciaras los ensayos y mandare llamar a la mejor modista de Robotropolis para comenzar con tu atuendo, debes brillar como nunca esa noche.

 _Genial..._

 **0-0-0**

 ***9 años después***

-¿Estas segura que conseguiremos algo en este basurero?- Sonic, pateaba escombros molesto.

-Ese es tu problema hermano: Siempre juzgas todo por lo que ves- Sonia respondió inspeccionando los muros.

-Pues, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Sonic- Manic secundo-, ¿Que buscamos exactamente en esta ruina?

-Ya se los dije. La mansión cuenta con excelentes archivos y documentos anteriores al régimen, encontraremos pistas sobre Mama.

-Parece vacío desde hace años, ¿Cómo sabes que esos documentos aun están?

-Porque viví aquí una temporada. El estudio es inaccesible, ya que cuenta con un sistema de seguridad que solo se activa por voz...adivina quién tiene la llave- la chica se señaló con orgullo.

-¿Vivías aquí?- el erizo verde cuestiono.

-Según Cyrus, esta era la residencia de la Duquesa Lupario- el azul continuo.

-Larga historia- Sonia contesto-, primero lo primero.

Guiados por la eriza, los hermanos caminaron por los lúgubres y ahora sucios pasillos. Desde la muerte de la Duquesa hacia 3 años, el imperio confisco la propiedad y los bienes de valor; sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de Cyrus y Trevor pudieron introducirse.

-Cuando tenía 7 años- la eriza, motivada por los recuerdos, comenzó a relatar su experiencia-, Lady Windemir me envió a vivir con su tía. Era una niña un poco problemática.

-¿En serio?, creí que siempre fuiste una snob bien portada- Sonic menciono.

-Ja, ja- expreso con sarcasmo- En fin...No fue fácil convivir con la Duquesa y las cosas empeoraron días antes de la "Gala de Fundadores" de ese año.

-Recuerdo algo- Manic interrumpió-, en la cofradía mencionaron sobre un atentado frustrado.

-Robotnik pretendía arrestar al comité organizador, acusándolos de traición para así obtener sus fortunas. Habían plantando bombas para que estallaran durante el acto principal...una presentación artística dada por la protegida de la Duquesa.

-Tu- dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

-Exacto.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que...?

-¿Supe del plan?, robe el archivo con las instrucciones a un agente RIA que frecuentaba la Mansión. Muchos estaban en riesgo, la Duquesa, el padre de un buen amigo, yo misma...no sabía que hacer...nadie me creería.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos.

-Pero, no podía permitir un atropello frente a mis narices...así que deje las dudas y actué. Poco antes de mi actuación, busque las bombas y corte cables al azar esperando desactivarlas; si no funcionaba, al menos ganaría tiempo y fue turno del plan B.

-¿Plan B?

-Un escándalo en plena celebración.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Sonic ansioso.

-Llegamos.

Al frente, una puerta de madera tallada con el Blasón de la familia Edenis y un panel antiguo de seguridad a lado. Manic reviso el dispositivo y dijo:

-Vaya...es muy anticuado. Sin embargo, los códigos de candado son muy complejos.

-Está diseñado para que solo yo pueda abrirlo- respondió Sonia-, Es un regalo.

La eriza, activando su medallón se preparó para cantar esto:

 **Cuando empecé, un juego fue** **  
 **Una invención, que nadie oyó**  
 **Mas hoy al fin, me ven a mí**  
 **De pronto es real, mi sueño ideal****

 **Siento de pronto que. . .**  
 **Todo ya va a estar bien. . .**

 **¡Ahora soy quien quise ser!**  
 **¡Y todo he de dar! Sin duda alguna**  
 **¡Aquí voy con mi resplandor!**  
 **A brillar otra vez. . .**

 **Con fuerza y fé, lo lograré**  
 **Pondré mi esfuerzo, para obtenerlo**  
 **Tengo el control, distinta soy**  
 **Lo que hay aquí, se debe a mí**

 **Me voy a levantar . . .**  
 **Y mi sonido hallar. . .**

 **¡Ahora soy quien quise ser!**  
 **¡Y todo he de dar! Sin duda alguna**  
 **¡Aquí voy con mi resplandor!**  
 **A brillar otra vez...**  
 **Lo haré, lo haré**  
 **Yo voy a brillar otra vez. . .**

 **Dentro tienes una estrella. . .**  
 **Ya déjala salir. . .**  
 **Encuentra lo que quieres y dí:**  
 **¡Ahora soy quien quise ser!**  
 **¡Y todo he de dar! Sin duda alguna**  
 **¡Aquí voy con mi resplandor!**  
 **A brillar otra vez...**

 **¡Ahora soy quien quise ser!**  
 **¡Y todo he de dar! Sin duda alguna**  
 **¡Aquí voy con mi resplandor!**  
 **A brillar otra vez...**

 **Lo haré. . . Lo haré. . .**  
 **Yo voy a brillar otra vez, otra vez y otra vez**

 **¡Aquí voy!**

Una vez que termino, la puerta se abrió como una especie de bóveda.

Cuando entraron, los tres erizos se sorprendieron:

-Cuantos libros- Manic menciono.

-La mayoría son escritos realizados por autores de inicio de siglo. La Duquesa los guardo celosamente junto a documentos de la corte esperando fueran útiles algún día.

-Sonia...esa canción...dime acaso...-Sonic indago.

-Si- se limitó a contestar.

Justo al centro del estudio, la pintura de una niña: una eriza con vestido de gala negro, dorado y azul, rosas rojas decorando el busto y centro de la falda, guantes largos y zapatillas del mismo color, aretes sencillos y un abanico.

Viendo que, resultaba difícil que Sonia dijera algo más sobre lo que paso, Sonic no continuo con sus preguntas.

Con la ayuda de inteligencia, tomaron los documentos, Cyrus y su equipo se comprometieron a investigar cada uno. Algunos contenían información geográfica y estratégica de Mobius antes de la dictadura, representando una ventaja valiosa en futuras misiones de la Resistencia.

Los hermanos, conservaron solo aquellos que hablaban de la corte y la familia real, esperando encontrar indicios del paradero de la reina.

Frente al intelicomputador, en proceso de revisión, Sonia trajo a su mente lo ocurrido después de su presentación ese día.

 **0-0-0**

-¡Niña Estúpida!- Lupario la abofeteo sin ninguna consideración-, ¡Pensé que habías abandonado tus vulgares costumbres...pero es el colmo!, ¡Agatha!

-Si señoría- atendió a su llamado asustada.

-Llama al RIA inmediatamente, diles que pueden disponer de esta traidora como gusten.

-No me importa- Sonia contesto-, pero antes, vea esto Lady Lupario.

Le entrego un disco de información.

-¿Que charada es esta?, si crees que te salvaras...

-Por una vez... ¡Escuche!- grito furiosa-, Lo hubiera perdido todo de no ser por lo que hice.

Intrigada, observo el contenido en el ordenador de su habitación. Cuando termino, no aparto los ojos del monitor...

-Agatha.

-A sus órdenes.

-Avisa a mi sobrina que Sonia regresa. Ayúdala a prepararse.

-Enseguida.

-Señora, yo...-intento disculparse.

-Lárgate- Lupario pronuncio-, y que jamás vea tu rostro en lo que me queda de vida.

La eriza, totalmente avergonzada, salió.

 **0-0-0**

Motivada nuevamente por el pasado, saco de un cajón la vieja carta. Bartleby se la había entregado hacia unos días; le informo que Agatha, la antigua sirvienta de la Duquesa a su vez se la había hecho llegar por órdenes de su señora, con instrucciones específicas de no hacerlo hasta después de 3 años de su muerte.

Leyó mentalmente su contenido nuevamente.

 _Sonia:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es que habrá pasado después de mi partida. Supongo que para entonces, mi soberbia habrá por fin cedido a los estragos del tiempo y podre decir esto con la más absoluta sinceridad._

 _Tenerte en mi casa, fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarme. Al principio, solo cumplí con mi deber en nombre de la familia. Pero con la convivencia, viendo tus cualidades, tu determinación...me di cuenta de algo importante: Quizá, no hayas nacido noble, pero en ti, existe una grandeza más allá de títulos, tal vez, eso es lo que te gano el amor de Catherine desde el principio...y el mío._

 _Fue la razón de la decisión tan abrupta que tome. Cuando me mostrarte lo que Robotnik pretendía, todas las piezas encajaron: tú negativa a participar, tu comportamiento extraño durante los ensayos, esa canción tan atrevida y desafiante._

 _Fue demasiado para procesar, solo hubo una idea clara en mi cabeza detrás de tanta confusión: Los invitados, yo... te debíamos todo._

 _Después del maltrato y las injurias a las que te sometí, lo justo era devolverte a donde pertenecías._

 _Cuando saliste por la puerta, morí en vida. Pase los últimos años existiendo solo de memorias y culpándome por mi propia estupidez._

 _No busco inspirarte lastima._

 _Solo quiero que aceptes este obsequio, mi herencia más preciada, lo que atesoro más que cualquier riqueza en el mundo._

 _Mi biblioteca: En ella, hay conocimientos perdidos e invaluables que la familia Edenis ha recolectado por generaciones. Esperaba legarlos a Catherine, pero creo...que tendrán mayor beneficio en tus manos, úsalos sabiamente, sé que ayudaran algún día._

 _Todo está preparado para que reclames lo que te pertenece. Puedes deducir bien lo que tienes que hacer._

 _Por último, quiero que siempre mantengas en tu mente la primera lección que aprendiste al llegar conmigo: Un noble, actúa con elegancia sin importar el lugar._

 _En el escenario, fuiste la más bella dama a pesar de tu juventud. Porta con orgullo esa imagen dentro del corazón y cualquiera que sea tu camino, se fiel a aquellas palabras con todo tu ser._

 _Tengo fe, que nuestra posición recuperara su honor y gloria, porque en algún sitio... existen seres como tú, que no dejan de luchar y hacen lo correcto a pesar de los obstáculos._

 _Te deseo suerte._

 _Mi querida, mi inteligente y hermosa dama..._

 _Lady Lupario de Edenis._

Al cerrarla, sonrió.

Fue grato darse cuenta, que detrás de la Duquesa había una mujer sensible. Y verdadera honestidad en sus palabras...la canción como combinación y la pintura en el centro que supuso, mando hacer después de dejar la Mansión lo demostró.

Incluso recordó la sensación tan increíble que experimento cuando niña al cantar esa letra, esperando no solo detener la conspiración de Robotnik, sino que su mensaje llegara a los asistentes que la aclamaron eufóricos al terminar.

Fe, luchar por el mañana, que eran dueños del presente y sus vidas.

Retomando el trabajo, tarareo contenta la misma canción.

Esto, era visto por una figura misteriosa que portaba una capa roja, desde la azotea del edificio cercano a la guarida.

 **"Es cierto, que los poderosos tienen un status, facilidades y privilegios que guardar.**

 **Pero en el fondo, son como cualquiera.**

 **En momentos así, debemos usar nuestro sentido común, nuestra capacidad de discernir el bien del mal.**

 **Actuar en consecuencia, aprender de nuestras fallas, reconocer nuestras capacidades, crear conciencia y difundir el mensaje a quienes lo necesiten.**

 **A eso, se le llama Inteligencia.**

 **Cree en ti, hija mía...**

 **Junto a tus hermanos...crece, que tu mundo se expanda y que ese conocimiento, sea la guía para muchos en el futuro.**

 **Mi princesa, te amo..."**

La rebeldía, no es sinónimo de ignorancia o debilidad, esto lo sabe mejor que cualquiera, Sonia: la Dama más elegante, la princesa más fuerte e intrépida.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Una nueva Cronica de la Realeza es presentada a ustedes estimados lectores y con esto, marco mi regreso formal a FF.**

 **En esta ocasion, es turno de Sonia de contarnos una faceta desconocida de su vida en sociedad, demostrandonos una marca mas que un lider debe poseer: La Inteligencia  
**

 **Inspirandome un poco en la situacion actual que mi pais, Mexico, atraviesa en la actualidad. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y ¿porque no? difunda un mensaje que a mi parecer, debe ser escuchado por todos sin importar edades o condicion social.**

 **La cancion que figura esta ocasion, "Ahora soy" pertenece a la pelicula "Barbie: la princesa y la estrella del Pop" (2014) que pueden escuchar en cualquier medio que gusten.**

 **"Valor, Generosidad, Inteligencia"...**

 **Aun falta una marca mas, y una ultima historia que contar.**

 **Si mas por el momento...**

 **BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN :)**


	3. Aman

(Cronica Especial)

 **REY PROFETA, AMANTE PERDIDO**

-Hizo una excelente adquisición Lord Montclair- el comerciante, venido de los mercaderes de la ciudad Imperio alago a su más reciente cliente.

-Pocas veces en la vida puede admirarse una autentica reliquia de la era de las pirámides- Bartleby tocaba con suavidad la estela de piedra, nueva adición para su colección de arte.

-Y una tan particular, si me permite agregar.

 **0-0-0**

"Aquí Cyrus, adelante Hedgehogs"

-Hay transmisión- Manic anuncio desde el panel de control-, Sonia, Sonic... ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde están?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un poco de paz?- la eriza purpura y rosa salía apurada de su habitación-, es mi tratamiento semanal.

-Sí, claro princesita. Quítate eso de la cara, vas a asustar a más de uno.

-Ja, ja... muy gracioso. A todo esto ¿y Sonic?

-Amm- el erizo azul bajaba de la camioneta, medio de transporte de los príncipes rebeldes-, ¿Qué pasa?

-Durmiendo como siempre...hay mensaje de inteligencia, ya ven.

-Deja de regañarme como si fueras mi madre.

-Bueno- Manic puso orden a los regañadientes de sus hermanos-, Estamos todos ¿Que ocurre Cyrus?

-Tenemos una misión de emergencia. Resistencia fue contactada por la tribu Askant, supongo que los conocen.

El joven descubrió otro monitor a su espalda. En la imagen se observaban al jefe de la tribu y al sacerdote del desierto, rostros que no veían hacia mucho:

-Hifukant, Hotep ¿Que hay?- Sonic los saludo.

-Ha pasado tiempo- el jefe respondió.

-¿Hay problemas?- Sonia indago.

-Temo que sí. Verán, las tribus nómadas tenemos desde hace generaciones ritos sagrados completamente inviolables.

-¡Ja! si lo sabré yo...

-Sonic, silencio.

-Como decía. Cuando un matrimonio se pacta entre miembros de tribus foráneas es costumbre oficiar la ceremonia frente a la "Rosetta de Azinath", una lápida ancestral, herencia de nuestro mayor líder. La princesa Azinath fue la responsable de pactar la paz entre las tribus del desierto quienes se encontraban en guerra por años.

-¿Azinath? ...había escuchado ese nombre- la chica se acercó rápidamente a un escritorio cercano-, ¡ya se!

Sacando de uno de los cajones el antiguo libro de castas, Sonia paso las paginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-, hace semanas traduje parte de otra crónica referente a Aman-Rapi y en ella aparece Azinath.

-La princesa nómada fue esposa del gran profeta- Hotep agrego-, las leyendas cuentan que su unión fue lo hizo posible la paz y forjo el gran imperio del desierto Mobiano.

-¿Así que también descendemos de los nómadas? ...que familia más rara- el erizo verde contesto con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia con su problema?- Sonic dijo impaciente.

-La Rosetta de Azinath es un símbolo de unión. Como tal, es deber de los líderes nómadas custodiarla con sus vidas.

El jefe de la tribu Straska era el guardián del objeto. Sin embargo, fueron atacados por patrullas de Robotnik que superaban en número sus fuerzas. Consiguieron escapar a través del desierto, pero la caravana fue emboscada por cazadores de tesoros... hubo muchos muertos y la piedra robada.

-La situación es- Cyrus retomo-, que si no es recuperada antes de la ceremonia, será considerado un insulto y violación al pacto nómada.

-Lo que causaría otro conflicto entre tribus- Sonia completo-, hermanos esto es grave...

-Exacto. Ya que somos aliados, afecta también a la rebelión.

-Además de tratarse de otra reliquia de la casa real, como sus medallones o el pergamino de Aman- Rapi- Hotep se unió al argumento.

-Sí, ya entendí... ¿Hay pistas?- el héroe azul cuestiono.

-Inteligencia identifico a los responsables. Envió el informe por el computador.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Robotroplis- Club "WALLS"  
**  
-Te agradecemos la ayuda Naty- Manic decía a la directora del centro de Refugiados, disfrazado como club clandestino-, no imaginaba que tipos como esos rondaran por aquí.

-Por desgracia, no preguntamos u averiguamos antecedentes. Solo nos interesa el dinero.

-Tú eres quien me preocupa- el erizo tomo su mano-, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Se cuidarme- de repente, la joven zorrita tomo su hombro, aplicando una llave y sometiéndolo en el suelo-, ¿Aun lo dudas?

-No...Ya me quedo claro, ¡Suéltame!

-Eres tan lindo cuando suplicas- lo hizo con un aire divertido y de suficiencia.

-SI claro...ya verás que tan lindo soy más tarde- respondió.

-¡DEJA ESO SONIA!

-¡AUN NO TERMINO, VEN AQUI!

-Veo que tus hermanos no se la pasan bien.

-Que novedad...

Cuando la pareja entro a la zona común de artistas:

-Me veo ridículo- Sonic se quejaba del exagerado disfraz de Punk que le habían obligado a usar-, ¿Porque tanto maquillaje?

-Cállate. Solo conocen a Manic en este lugar, si identifican a los 3, comprometemos todo ¿Crees que no habrá soplones?- la chica respondía mientras colocaba corrector en sus ojos.

-Siento someterte a la tortura hermanito pero Sonia tiene razón. Este club no debe llamar la atención de Robotnik.

-Si claro...

-Señor Sonic- Herman, el pequeño asistente de Naty le entregaba una peluca-, aquí tiene.

-Ehh...

-Herman es un gran admirador tuyo Sonic- la doctora dijo-, Desde que lo rescataste, siempre está al tanto de tus proezas.

-Pues tiene buen gusto para los héroes, Gracias- tomo el accesorio dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Manic y los Hooligans! ¡Entran en 10!

-Aunque el nombre, deja mucho que desear- Sonia hacia un dejo de fastidio.

-"Doctora Naty"- del comunicador de bolsillo de la chica, se daba un mensaje.

-Adelante Gus ¿Qué pasa?

-"Los tipos que esperaba, acaban de entrar"

-Ok, avisa a Louis y Zeo que nos los pierdan de vista.

-"Bien"

-Hora del Show- Sonic coloco una mano al frente.

-Adelante- Sonia secundo.

-Claro que si- Manic fue el último.

El ambiente resaltaba como cada noche en "WALLS". La banda, con Sonic y Sonia disfrazados había cumplido hora y media de presentación manteniéndose atentos a una peculiar reunión en el reservado de la planta alta.

Según el informe de Cyrus, eran miembros del mercado negro de Ciudad Emporium. Contrabandistas de antigüedades, dedicados a obtener algunas de las piezas más exóticas por cualquier método.

A veces, también requeridos por la dictadura. Robotnik los dejaba actuar con impunidad a cambio de la información de sus compradores, en su mayoría aristócratas y vendedores de los barrios bajos.

Por coincidencia, usaban el club como punto neutral para reunirse con los contactos, tanto de futuros trabajos como enviados del tirano. Esa noche, solo se finiquitarían los últimos detalles de la más reciente venta:

-¿Todo en orden?

-Seguro. Aquí tengo el cheque, endosado y listo para cobrarse.

-Muy bien.

-Sus bebidas. Lo mejor de la casa.

-Gracias Louis y como de costumbre, tu propina- El que parecía el líder, un Buldog coloco en la bandeja un billete de 50 Mobiums.

-Tan generoso, señor Balthazar.

-¿Y Nataly?

-Tuvo un asunto urgente. Se disculpa por la ausencia.

-Lastima, quería verla.

-Bueno, no sigo interrumpiendo, con permiso.

Fue nuevamente a la barra, donde el encargado servía animosamente a los apostados en las mesas:

-¡Tengo un pedido de la mesa 4!- grito como siempre-, ¡Louis vamos! ¡Se empieza a derretir el hielo!

Recogiendo los vasos, se acercaron sutilmente y Louis murmuro:

-...Terminaron. Avisa a Naty.

-...Entendido.

El mesero y el cantinero continuaron como si nada. Mientras preparaba otro pedido, se dio la vuelta y hablo bajo por un mini- transmisor colocado en el cuello de su camisa.

-Acabo la reunión. Tienen 20 minutos antes de que llegue su transporte.

-"Gracias Zeo. Manténganse alerta, por si hay problemas"

-De acuerdo.

-"¿Escuchaste Manic?"

-Fuerte y claro. ¿Seguro que los refugiados estarán a salvo?- el erizo prosiguió la comunicación gracias al micrófono de diadema que tenía mientras continuaba tocando.

-"Descuida. Solo aléjenlos lo más posible de la bodega, el callejón detrás del depósito de basura es la salida más cercana"

-¿Es hora?- Sonia dijo.

-Así es.

-A la carga entonces: ¡Hora del gran final!- grito Sonic a todo pulmón.

Un impresionante solo de guitarra, acompañado de compases después del redoble de batería y acordes veloces de teclado culminaron el espectáculo con gran ánimo y vítores del público.

Justo en ese momento, los sujetos dejaban el reservado bajando por las escaleras de metal hacia la puerta que Gus, el oso vigilaba. Al dejar el escenario, los hermanos corrieron hacia la salida mencionada por Naty.

El grupo esperaba el transporte justo detrás. Ya sin los disfraces, fue momento de ejecutar el plan.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Callejón exterior- club "WALLS"**

-Capsulas virtuales, preparadas- Manic dijo.

-Sonic ¿Listo?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas hermana?

-Sí o no. No es tan complicado ¿verdad?

-Si...reina del drama.

-Andando Manic.

El hermano menor, activo los dispositivos desde el panel central que inventara. Los pequeños robots tomaron rumbo hacia sus blancos:

-Se retrasó...

-Tranquilos, ya vendrá.

-¡Algo se acerca!

Un grupo de capsulas libero gas hacia los sospechosos y otro comenzó disparos laser. Los criminales, sin poder ver y a pesar de ya estar armados fueron totalmente superados.

Y aún faltaba otra sorpresa...

Un remolino azul los levanto del suelo. Arrastrados por la fuerte corriente, terminaron cerca de la planta tratadora de agua, muy lejos del club:

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!- Balthazar gritaba.

-No sabemos...

-¡Tiren sus armas! ¡Ahora!- el erizo verde aparecía desde arriba montado en su Aero tabla con las capsulas apuntando a los blancos.

Uno de ellos intento contra-atacar sorpresivamente, pero...

-Suéltala, despacio- Sonia, tras su espalda encañonaba al criminal. Una vez soltara el láser, la chica lo empujo sutilmente al centro nuevamente a la vez revelándose.  
-Así que los rebeldes más buscados... ¿No eran 3?- pregunto el Buldog.

-Dicen que: Lo mejor para el final- Sonic salió de las sombras desde atrás apuntando también con su guitarra laser-, Sabemos que tus hombres robaron cierta lapida. Así que, dinos el nombre de tu comprador.

-No lo recuerdo. Jamás pregunto datos.

-Bueno, no te importara quedarte con nosotros hasta que lo hagas ¿Verdad?

-Tengo negocios niño, gracias por la invitación- Balthazar saco de su bolsillo una granada luminiscente. Los hermanos, cegados por un momento apenas y alcanzaron a cubrirse cuando los bandidos iniciaron los disparos.

El tiroteo fue inevitable. Manic, siendo el de mayor desventaja se vio obligado a mantener distancia desde el aire, ya que las capsulas fueron destruidas; manteniendo la comunicación con sus hermanos en tierra:

-Esto acabara con cualquiera tarde o temprano. O se quedan sin municiones o los medallones pierden energía.

-"Pues escucho sugerencias"- Sonia contestaba y disparaba al mismo tiempo.

-"Los necesitamos en una pieza. Manic, envía de nuevo a las capsulas distractoras, capturare a uno de esos tipos para interrogarlo y salir de aquí"- Sonic completo.

Ajustándose al plan, las ultimas maquinas fueron sacrificadas para dar a los rebeldes una oportunidad. Cumpliendo su parte, mientras los criminales se ocupaban de acabar con los estorbos, el erizo azul en un santiamén tomo a Balthazar por la chaqueta, pero el Buldog forcejeo con fuerza:

-...No será tan fácil, maldito rebelde.

-...Me gustan los retos, feo- contesto.

Algo paso. Sonic se sintió transportado en sueños a una escena extraña; él y su enemigo, vestidos con ropas inusuales luchaban de la misma forma pero sobre el calor abrasador del desierto. La escena surrealista fue suficiente para distraerlo, Balthazar lo arrojo con violencia al canal detrás de ellos:

-¡Sonia, Sonic está en problemas! -Manic aviso.

-"¡¿Que?!

-¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Larguémonos!- el Buldog grito a sus hombres, comenzando la huida.

-"Voy por él. Tu atrápalos" - El erizo verde ordeno.

Sonia no perdió tiempo. Sacando de la cintura un lazo retráctil, derribo a uno de los rezagados, sometiéndolo por la espalda:

-Más vale que mi hermano este bien...o me las pagaras amigo- la eriza apunto a su nuca con molestia.

Cayendo con pesadez al fondo, El héroe conmocionado escucho en su mente una misteriosa voz:

"Hijo mío. Necesito ayuda, solo tú podrás acoger mi esencia... Azinath no puede ser perturbada, debo encontrarla"

En ese instante, Manic, que había saltado al agua para alcanzarlo lo llevaba de nuevo a la superficie.

 **0-0-0**

 ***En la guarida, después del lio...**

-Parece que no hay heridas graves, tampoco trago mucha agua- Naty examinaba a Sonic-, solo tiene una fuerte conmoción. Despertara por sí mismo en unas horas.

-Qué alivio- Sonia suspiro.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí- dijo Manic- , te arriesgas con todas las patrullas rondando.

-En "Walls" conocemos rutas alternativas que evitan los caminos normales, no es el primer caso que atiendo fuera del refugio. Bien, tomen sus signos y si hay cambios avísenme; vendré en la tarde.

-"Naty, aquí estoy"- Zeo se comunicaba por el transmisor-, "Tenemos 2 urgencias: Heridas por disparos laser"

-De acuerdo, ya salgo. Lo siento pero...

-Entendemos, gracias de nuevo- Sonia se despidió afectuosamente.

-Te acompaño.

Ya en la salida, Zeo esperaba a la chica en una vieja camioneta:

-Ten cuidado Doctora- Manic le abrazo por la cintura.

-Y tú, cuida de todo. Por el momento, eres el hombre de la familia- besando su mejilla, corrió y subió al transporte, partiendo de inmediato.

 **0-0-0  
**

-¡Majestad!, algo pasa.

-¿Que ocurre Mathias?

-La cámara del tesoro...

Acercándose lentamente, observo a través de la ventanilla dentro del cuarto, donde reposaban las reliquias reales que recuperara desde su escape, hacía más de 10 años.

El cetro de Mobius. Cuya piedra central se remontaba a la era de las pirámides y que solo reaccionaba a la cercanía de los herederos del linaje de Aman-Rapi, destellaba con una luz fuera de lo común, lo que significaba una sola cosa...

-La joya, responde al regreso de su amo- Aleena hablo con tranquilidad.

0-0-0

Muy entrada la noche, Sonia y Manic habían caído victimas del cansancio, cuidando a Sonic.

Jamás se percataron que, el erizo azul se levantó intempestivamente. Como autómata, salió de la habitación hacia el panel de comunicaciones.

Tecleando sin parar, se detuvo en un archivo específico. Anotando en un papel algunos nombres y direcciones, doblo el mismo y guardo en el dobladillo de su guante.

Cuando regresaba a la cama, vio sobre la mesa el libro antiguo y el cilindro de cristal donde estuviera el pergamino que fue escrito como advertencia y solución a los problemas del futuro.

Tomándolo con suavidad, leyó el jeroglífico grabado:

-"Los Hedgehog, prevalecerán"...No permitiré que tus esfuerzos sean en vano, descansa tranquila amor mío. Lo arreglare todo.

Regreso a su letargo, esperando otra noche para seguir con su misión.

El espíritu de un ancestral monarca, llega al futuro para redimir el pasado.

 **0-0-0**

 ***1 Semana Después...**

-Siéntate- Manic empujo a su hermano, cansado de su actitud a un banco cercano.

-¿Quieren dejarme en paz? ¿Que son todas esas preguntas raras?

-¿Llamas raro a esto?- Sonia se acercó con la Intelicomputadora y un video en pantalla-, Cyrus infiltro las cámaras de vigilancia. Estuviste en lugares públicos acosando gente, allanaste varias residencias, incluso se te ocurrió colarte a la fortaleza principal haciendo escándalo, ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-Ahora hay escuadrones completos en alerta. Todas las operaciones de la resistencia en Robotropolis están comprometidas...Nos tienen acordonados esta vez hermano- el erizo verde continuo el alegato.

-En serio, no sé de qué hablan...no recuerdo estar ahí.

-¿Amnesia? ...no lo creo, te ves muy consiente en las grabaciones.

-Lo juro. No entiendo que pasa- levanto las manos en ademan de inocencia.

Al hacerlo, un papel salió de su guante. Manic lo tomo y leyó su contenido:

-Nombres y Direcciones. Exactamente los lugares que invadiste- encaro.

El erizo azul estaba tan desconcertado como sus hermanos.

Como precaución, Sonia y Manic pusieron al erizo bajo cuarentena en la base central de la cuidad. Realmente parecía no tener idea de su proceder, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus acciones, habían puesto a la rebelión en inminente peligro:

-Ha estado actuando así desde lo que paso en la planta tratadora- la eriza reflexionaba, sentada en la mesa tomando te.

-Naty lo ha examinado una y otra vez. Pero dice que no hay problemas, al menos físicos- Manic respondía.

-No lo sé... Ay, me vuelve loca. Aunque tratándose de Sonic...

-Parece que la locura, es de familia.

-¡OYE!

Poco después, fuertes carcajadas se oían en el cuarto:

-Necesitaba eso. No ha habido mucho para estar tranquilos últimamente- Sonia dijo después de calmarse.

-Te entiendo. El tipo que atrapamos en el tiroteo no sabía nada, la boda es en unas semanas, las tribus ya muestran divisiones, no tenemos más pistas y ahora esto...

-Toc, toc.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- el erizo verde pregunto.

-No...

Acercándose con cautela, abrieron la puerta preparados para todo. Una capsula pequeña de transporte entro y aterrizo a sus pies; regresaron a la mesa con ella para revisar su contenido:

-¿Qué será?

-Manic mira, tiene el símbolo de la familia real- Sonia señalo al rotulo que lucía en su armazón.

-Entonces, esto lo envía...

-¡Mama!- gritaron a la vez.

Con prisa, abrieron la capsula. En su interior varios pergaminos antiguos y con ellos una nota:

"Siempre, las historias de los reyes están llenas de honor, gloria y poder.

Pero esas historias, pocas veces inician con gran esplendor. Aquí hay un buen ejemplo; lean y aprendan hijos míos... es la respuesta que traerá alivio a sus corazones y a mi querido Sonic.

Ayúdenlo, los necesita más que nunca.

Aleena"

La chica, tomando con cuidado el primer pergamino, lo desplego sorprendida:

-Reconozco la caligrafía. Es idéntica a la del libro de castas, fueron escritos hace mucho.

-Genial. No tenemos tiempo para traducciones.

-No Manic, están el lenguaje moderno.

-Pero dijiste que...

-Lo sé, pero es como si... quisieran que los leyéramos.

-No entiendo...

-Mejor empezar, hay que confiar en Mama.

-Tienes razón.

 **0-0-0**

Esta crónica, de la mano y puño de su alteza: El soberano Aman- Rapi, da testimonio del pacto sagrado que forja el camino de la paz. Como legado a mis amados hijos y las generaciones futuras, una prueba de que la humildad y el amor deben guiar nuestro corazón y acciones para un mejor presente.

Y también...un acto de redención que enumera mis fallas, un ejemplo.

El mundo es mío...  
O al menos, siempre lo creí. Criado en la opulencia que conlleva ser conquistador; mis antepasados habían amasado respeto, riqueza y un reino a través de la fuerza.

Pero, no era suficiente...  
Como primer acto de mi gobierno a los 15 años, forme uno de los ejércitos más poderosos de la tierra conocida, dejándolo al mando del General Basarti. Servidor de la corona desde tiempos de mi padre, un ser despiadado; talento que le valía la obediencia de los hombres y el sometimiento de cada tribu libre que tenía el desierto como hogar para anexarla a mi imperio.

Desde niño confiaba en el éxito de mis empresas. Se me concedió el don místico de ver el futuro y bajo la instrucción del Gran Oráculo de Delphius, esa habilidad fue la llave para ser el amo de todo...El desierto era mi campo de juegos y el resto mis marionetas, con el único deber de adorarme y servirme.

El profeta bendito: la perfección hecha carne, Un dios vivo.

Ese era mi mundo...

Una noche, la hermosa visión de una joven expectante. Esperando pacientemente en los pasillos de mi palacio; con su silueta y un halo de belleza que me hizo presa de su hechizo me despertó del cómodo sueño.

Cuando intente recordarla, mi memoria quedo en blanco. Todo lo que conservaba era el color de su pelaje: Rosa. Como aquellas exóticas flores que según decían los rumores, crecen en los páramos verdes muy lejos de mis dominios.

Di la orden inmediata de buscar en cada rincón del desierto. Traerla, convencido que era una predicción de mí destino, proclamando que haría de esta mujer mí reina.

Basarti vio en el aparente capricho, una oportunidad de reforzar nuestro control sobre las tribus conquistadas. Sin tardar ordeno el despliegue de todo el ejército con la encomienda de que, por todos los medios volvieran con el trofeo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, el recuerdo me volvía un errante. Distraído, apenas si atendía a los requerimientos de la corona o a mis estudios, preparación para asumir definitivamente el trono.

En ese momento, contemplando la joya real, símbolo de nuestra familia por generaciones, recibí la visita de un rostro conocido:

 _-Aun te falta experiencia usando tu poder, príncipe.  
_

 _-¿Que hay maestro? jamás pensé que dudaras de tu capacidad, Oráculo.  
_

 _-El conocimiento es una cosa, la forma de aplicarlo otra. Las visiones no siempre son hechos contundentes en el futuro cercano, a veces solo son imágenes de lo que puede ser.  
_

 _-¿Y crees que no distingo la diferencia? Es mi destino, No te permito dudar de mi verdad.  
_

 _-La verdad no está en manos de nadie ni es un objeto que puedas poseer. Esto será una prueba príncipe Aman...el primer paso a una gran lección._

Desapareció. La ira creciente en mí, se calmó cuando uno de los sirvientes grito:

 _-¡La han encontrado mi señor!_

Emocionado, en el salón del trono, el General se mostraba orgulloso:

 _-Mi príncipe, presento su premio. La joven que su corazón desea._

Jalándola del brazo, una niña de 10 años. Una eriza de púas aun levantadas hacia arriba, enana, flacucha, con ropas sucias, apestosa a ganado y terror en la mirada fue presentada:

 _-¡¿Que broma es esta?! Ordene una princesa y me traes a esta...campesina inmunda.  
_

 _-Señor. Aunque lo dudes, tienes ante ti una princesa; hija de Kalotep, líder de la tribu Askant...el más feroz adversario de tu reino por generaciones.  
_

 _-¿Tomaste a una de la tribu Askant?  
_

 _-El gran Kalotep cayó enfermo. Según los prisioneros no vivirá otra luna llena; piense en lo que tomar por esposa a la niña representa... ¡Seria la victoria máxima sobre sus enemigos! con esto, nadie osara poner en juicio su poderío. Con la debida enseñanza hará de este pedazo de roca, la joya más brillante además, recuerde que su palabra es ley...incluso usted está sometido a ese mandato._

Era verdad. Había dado la estricta orden de traer a una hembra de pelaje rosado. Un color raro entre los que habitan el desierto al igual que el mío... Azul cian y en efecto, era la única en todas las dunas con esa peculiaridad, un símbolo según las costumbres de gran promesa.

Con decepción y asco, no hubo alternativa. El oráculo tenía una acertada manera de ser cruel...lo odiaba por eso.

El anuncio de mi matrimonio con la hija de la tribu Askant causo infinidad de reacciones. De sorpresa y desconcierto entre la corte y aquellos habitantes de la capital, como de repudio y deshonra para las tribus rebeldes.

Sin embargo, con la muerte de Kalotep un mes después, todas las voces callaron...aceptando el hecho como un acto más del destino.

Por ser menor, la ceremonia tomaría lugar cuando cumpliera los 15 años según dictaba el protocolo. Serian años de aguantar a una mocosa, que no era más importante que como instrumento político.

Ella, parecía resignada al igual que yo. Aceptando dócilmente ser desprendida de todo rastro de su origen para moldearla como una reina digna del trono de Aman- Rapi; supe que antes de su rapto, se había estipulado su boda con el brazo derecho de su padre...supongo que al final, la senda era unirse a un perfecto extraño...parte de la carga al nacer en el seno del poder.

En los meses siguientes, no teníamos mayor contacto más que en las lecciones diurnas que eran impartidas a ambos por el sumo sacerdote. Teología, Matemáticas, Filosofía...cosas tan viejas y polvorientas que estábamos obligados a escuchar y conocer como futuros gobernantes. La mayoría del tiempo bostezaba, aburrido de las conferencias absurdas mientras que la chica parecía absorta en una labor secreta que ocultaba de cualquier mirada.

Vencido por la curiosidad, me atreví a buscarla en la explanada trasera del palacio. Detrás de una columna observe el fruto de su trabajo: Una pelota de tela hecha a mano, comenzando a jugar con toda tranquilidad y despreocupación. Sonreí internamente, era una niña después de todo y por un instante sentí lo mismo...algo que dejara de lado años antes.

La pelota rodo a mi posición, cuando fue por ella vio mis sandalias asomarse por detrás del pilón y reacciono temerosa. Salí del escondite y dije:

 _-Vamos... ¿porque te asustas? soy yo._ _  
_

 _-Es que...no sé quién es usted._ _  
_

 _-Claro que sí: El gran Aman-Rapi._ _  
_

 _-Papa decía: "Los nombres solo enumeran las cosas o a la gente...no las definen"_ _  
_

 _-Kalotep era un hombre sabio._ _  
_

 _-Lo extraño..._ _  
_

 _-Lo superaras. El mío murió cuando tenía tu edad así que, hay tiempo de sobra para la tristeza- consolé con un ademan gracioso._

No sé qué me había impulsado a ser agradable con ella... _  
_

 _-Por cierto, tú sabes lo que soy...pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti._

Su semblante cambio. _  
_

_-Entonces, ¿Me arrancaste de mi hogar sin conocer mi nombre?- hablo en tono de reproche._ _  
_

 _-Bueno...no es que saber el nombre de los salvajes sea prioridad._

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue un pelotazo en la cara. _  
_

_-¡AUCH!_ _  
_

 _-¡Tonto!- grito y salió corriendo._

Primera Lección: Las Mujeres son un enigma.

 **0-0-0**

-Heh, parece que las chicas son fastidiosas desde el principio del tiempo- Manic agrego con burla.

-¡AUCH!- un zape en la nuca lo sorprendió-, Sonia ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mejor concéntrate en la lectura ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo. Eres más aguafiestas que Sonic...

 **0-0-0**

 _Tomando el hecho como cosas de niños, no hable más con ella una temporada._

Pero, el asunto me exaspero. Así que impulsado por esta extraña y nueva emoción decidí confrontarla.

Fui a su cámara. Dando la orden a las niñeras y guardias de dejarnos solos, al verme solo volteo de lado con molestia:

 _-Mira, soy el príncipe de esta tierra. Con solo dar un chasquido todo se hace a mi voluntad.  
_

 _-¿Y qué?-_ dijo indiferente. _  
_

 _-¿Sabes que puedo mandarte ejecutar por tratarme como un ser cualquiera?  
_

 _-Me haces un favor. Al menos, estaré de nuevo con mi familia.  
_

 _-¡Agh! ¡¿No ves que trato de disculparme?!_

A lo que solo enseño la lengua, para regresar a su postura anterior.

Suspire. Era obvio que no sabía lo que hacía y ella...probablemente tampoco. Cuando salí escuche una última cosa:

 _-Azinath..._

Voltee...

 _-Soy Azinath, príncipe Aman. Pero, solo es el nombre de una salvaje sin importancia después de todo._

A pesar de su edad, era más sensata de lo que esperaba.

 _-Muy bonito...  
_

 _-Era el nombre de Mama, o al menos eso me contaron._

Acercandome una vez más, colocando cierto objeto a su lado. Antes de salir comente:

 _-No dejes tus juguetes en todas partes. Causas problemas innecesarios._

Observo de nuevo la pelota, con sorpresa.

El resto del tiempo, desarrollamos una especie de relación cordial para hacer menos complicado el papel que nos esperaba en el futuro.

Decrete la hora después del estudio como nuestra, para trabajar en lo que tuviera que pasar. La mayoría, se iba en participar en sus juegos infantiles, escuchando canciones y relatos de su pueblo.

No era del todo desagradable. Si bien no gustaba de las actividades con el mismo entusiasmo, era interesante convivir tan cerca de alguien sencillo y feliz a pesar de, literalmente ser prisionera en un mundo extraño.

Envidiaba un poco esa inocencia, algo que abandonara cuando el peso de la corona recayera en mí al morir el viejo rey...mi padre.

Estar con esta chiquilla, daba a mi mente cierto descanso...

 _-Aman, mira-_ se acercó con toda confianza _-, ¿Te gusta?  
_

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ respondí al ver ese extraño garabato de lo que parecíamos nosotros, tomados de la mano. _  
_

 _-Es un Inti. Un símbolo de amistad, una señal de que a pesar que el mundo se destruya, seremos amigos por siempre.  
_

 _-Tu pueblo es raro- respondí a la explicación-, hacen promesas imposibles de cumplir.  
_

 _-¿Porque?- dijo con naturalidad.  
_

 _-Porque nada permanece. Solo lo divino es eterno; Eres muy pequeña para entender.  
_

 _-Todos dicen que eres divino, pero te veo como cualquiera. Comes, bebes, te fatigas...significa que no eres eterno.  
_

 _-Eso... es porque digo que no lo entiendes, solo eres una niña.  
_

 _-Sí, creo que tienes razón._

Parecía una respuesta condescendiente que algo veraz.

En la soledad del trono, pensé en sus palabras. Estaba al tanto que solo era actuación, pero nunca había sido expuesto con tal simpleza; ¿Que mente estaba detrás de la que me parecía una salvaje hasta hacia unas semanas? ...En cualquier caso, no justificaba del todo su juventud.

-Aman...

De repente, estaba frente mía.

 _-¿Qué quieres?, sabes que no debes estar aquí._

No hubo respuesta. Solo se inclinó, colocando su cabeza sobre mis rodillas. El acto me dejo en shock...

 _-L-levántate, ¡Vamos!  
_

 _-No te enojes. Si te ofendí, lo lamento._

Me sonroje como nunca al escuchar su voz de culpa. Su actitud me abrumaba.

 _-Eres mi único amigo..._

¿Amigo?, ¿Realmente me consideraba un amigo?, ¿Yo, el señor de todo, podía tener amigos?

 _-Tú y tu pueblo...son raros- fue lo único que pude articular_.

Corrió un año, desde el rapto...

Recuerdo con pequeño recelo el día que fue sacada de la capital. Jugábamos al ciego en la parte trasera como todas las tardes.

De golpe, una comitiva encabezada por el sumo sacerdote y Basarti llegaron. Abandonando la persecucion, supe de inmediato él porque:

 _-Gran señor. El momento llego.  
_

 _-¿De qué hablan?-_ Azinath se abrazó a mí con miedo. _  
_

 _-Aun no eres libre de tocarlo, ¡Aprende de una vez tu lugar!-_ el general la retiro con brusquedad, empujándola al lado del sacerdote. _  
_

 _-No era necesario-_ reclame. _  
_

 _-Pequeña: Iras al templo del gran sol. Ahí, culminara tu preparación para finalmente unirte a su alteza en el trono. Llévensela- ordeno a quienes lo acompañaban._

Volteo. Dándome una mirada triste fue la despedida momentánea... Nos veríamos de nuevo el día antes de la boda.

Quise acercarme, pero el general se interpuso y bloqueo la vista:

 _-Esto es por su reino y gloria- dijo con énfasis-, Jamás lo olvide._

La rutina regreso. Los años pasaron.

Tiempos difíciles. Donde me dividía entre mantener la estabilidad de la capital, las provincias y las recientes revueltas de las tribus libres.

Como era de esperar, la tribu Askant encabezaba dichas trifulcas. Shamir, el nuevo líder atacaba las caravanas y saqueaba campamentos alegando que sus vecinos habían aceptado el yugo como cobardes.

Una guerra civil parecía inminente...

Fue en ese momento que tuve una idea mejor de lo que el rapto de Azinath significo. Kalotep era un líder brutal, sin embargo solo usaba la fuerza cuando la vida de su gente estaba en la línea; sus acciones en contra de la corona eran más pacifistas, conseguía apoyo, era una amenaza...pero de manera sutil.

Sin la hija del jefe, esto causo un vacío para que cualquier otro tomara el mando y con él, nuevas formas de hacer las cosas. Mi orgullo y vanidad habían puesto al reino en el centro de descontento y la revolución.

Pero, era tarde para retroceder. Todo debía ocurrir como se planeó.

Llego el día...

La comitiva, proveniente del templo del sol ubicado en la frontera tuvo dificultades, pero consiguió llegar a la capital a salvo.

El sumo sacerdote anuncio que mi prometida esperaba en el pasillo central. Un punto neutral para llevarse a cabo la reunión de acuerdo al protocolo.

5 largos años... ¿Qué tanto había cambiado? sería similar a su yo anterior, solo que mas grande. Después de todo, nunca dejó de lado su aire salvaje y libre.

La sorpresa fue enorme. Cuando llegue, dándome la espalda la silueta de una joven vestida del lino blanco más fino, piel rosada de color suave y bronceado, una peluca de rizos negros y joyería me saco de mis absurdas ideas: ¡Era la mujer de mi visión!, ahí...aunque con algunas diferencias.

Se dio la vuelta y vi su rostro. No había cambiado, su mirada era agresiva y dulce:

 _-Hola de nuevo, mi príncipe- saludo con una inusitada cortesía._

 _-No- respondí con frialdad- No eres Azinath. La chica que conozco no disfraza sus emociones con etiqueta._

 _-Fui preparada para ser una reina que está a tu sombra, un pilar, solo lista para enaltecer tu poder._

 _-¡Ja! ...deja esas ridiculeces- camine hacia ella, harto de la situación-, este matrimonio no me hace más feliz que a ti así que..._

La jale del brazo, se defendía de mi acción:

 _-¡No! ¡Por favor, pare!_

Logre mi objetivo. Quitando la peluca, aparecieron de nuevo esas púas algo alborotadas; habían bajado y alisado un poco pero seguían tal y como las recordaba.

 _-Mucho mejor. Ahí estas-_ lance el accesorio.

Me observo con sorpresa. Después algunas lágrimas para finalmente abrazarme con fuerza, como la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

 _-Aman-_ decía entre sollozos _-, te extrañe tanto._

La boda y el tiempo posterior son un recuerdo borroso...

Al consumarse el hecho que tantos años fue perpetuado, encendió el fuego del conflicto.

Las reuniones de la corte, eran un ir y venir de reportes sobre levantamientos, altercados con las fuerzas de la capital y saqueos. Azinath, ahora como reina y a mi lado en el trono escuchaba cada noticia con atención y rostro pálido.

Lo último que quería, era que se sintiera culpable. No había sido su elección; el protocolo me obligo a retenerla y hacerla mi esposa... ahora entendía esas palabras simples.

El tratar a todos como inferiores, tarde o temprano se vuelve en tu contra. El poder, existe por una razón más grande que el beneficio propio: Existe, para que todos vivamos en paz.

Al dormir, una predicción como hace mucho no tenía vino a mí: Una feroz guerra, fuego, hombres, mujeres y niños consumidos por las llamas y en el centro de todo...el charco de sangre bajo mis pies proveniente del cadáver de mi esposa.

Deje el lecho en silencio. Sentado sobre el suelo intente calmarme, jamás note cuando Azinath llego junto a mí:

 _-Debes dormir-_ ordene. _  
_

 _-¿Porque?-_ contesto con su naturalidad acostumbrada. _  
_

 _-Siempre debes llevarme la contraria ¿no?  
_

 _-Insististe en que fuera la misma.  
_

 _-Mmm...Es cierto-_ respondí derrotado.

De repente, coloco la cabeza en mis rodillas.

 _-Sabes que me molesta.  
_

 _-Sí, pero te relaja. Mi pobre rey. Déjame cumplir mi papel de esposa y llevar la carga contigo.  
_

 _-Es solo mi carga. Ahora lo veo...nunca debí jugar con tu vida, solo fue un capricho absurdo.  
_

 _-También soy culpable. Si hubiera tenido el valor de pelear por mi libertad, el pueblo no me consideraría una traidora...pero eso me trajo a ti, no lamento nada.  
_

 _-No digas lo que creo. No puedes, no después de lo que ha pasado..._

Se arrodillo. Tomando mi rostro, con suavidad acaricio la mejilla y sonriendo, pronuncio lo que siempre temí:

 _-Te quiero._

Las cosas se salían de control. Pronto, la tribu Askant con Shamir al mando recluto a centenares de rebeldes.

Fuerzas que en determinado momento superaron a mis leales. Aunque Basarti se mantenía firme, yo no era tan orgulloso como en mi adolescencia para entender que, un ataque seria el final de la dinastía Hedgehog.

Azinath, consiente de mis preocupaciones tomo el riesgo. Se corrían rumores que el brazo armado del líder acampaba a un kilómetro de la capital, listos para el asalto final.

Realizando su escape con algunos siervos durante la noche, un beso en mi frente fue la señal de la despedida definitiva.

La ausencia de la reina, fue mantenida en secreto para no causar pánico. Fueron claras sus intenciones: se había entregado al enemigo para pactar la paz y el respeto a las vidas en la capital.

El retroceso de las tropas, según los informes de los espías imperiales decretaron el éxito, pero yo no lo creí. La vida de la anterior princesa no podía ser razón suficiente para alguien como Shamir de abandonar una conquista a las puertas del triunfo...fue otro motivo, debía verla, saber que estaba bien.

Cuando me disponía a partir con una escolta, fui arrestado. En mi cámara, solo daba vueltas una y otra vez pensando en la chica...en mi esposa, en esa inocente.

El General entro, grite fuera de mis cabales: _  
_

_-¡Esto es traición! ¡Déjame salir, ahora!_

 _-No señor, evito que cometa una deshonra más a su corona y ancestros. Solo era política, una forma de consolidar la supremacía, pero usted...cometió el peor error de su vida: ¡SE ENAMORO DE ESA SALVAJE INMUNDA! ¡HA TRAIDO LA VERGUENZA A SIGLOS DE PODEROSOS MONARCAS DE LA CASA HEDGEHOG PERMITIENDO QUE IDEALES VULGARES MINEN SU JUICIO! ¡Y YO, COMO FIEL SERVIDOR PONDRE REMEDIO A SU FALTA, AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA! - pronuncio con funesto aire._

 _Algo terrible, estaba por ocurrir..._

 _Meses de batallas sangrientas entre los ejércitos de la capital y los rebeldes, alejaron la tranquilidad del desierto._

Confinado en mi palacio. Las noticias de guerra, donde muchos otros inocentes de la situación terminaban en la línea cruzada, parecía una pesadilla sin fin.

En la noche, un grupo de asalto desconocido irrumpió. Acabando con los pocos guardias que permanecían fui hecho prisionero.

Llevado al sur, un miserable campamento nómada se asentaba. Adentrado a la fuerza a una tienda, fui recibido por un anciano erizo sentado, fumando un narguile rudimentario:

 _-El poderoso profeta del desierto: El gran Aman-Rapi, rey de reyes... ¡Bah!, palabras pomposas para blandengue dictador.  
_

 _-Si van a matarme, ¡Háganlo ya!  
_

 _-Tranquilo niño. Mi sobrina tenía razón, eres impulsivo y orgulloso.  
_

 _-¿Sobrina?  
_

 _-Me llamo Kutan, Kalotep era mi hermano-_ sacando un humo profundo por la nariz, continuo- _, Antes de ir al campamento de Shamir, Azinath me contacto. Somos un grupo disidente de la tribu Askant, dejamos todo de lado cuando "ese" usurpo el lugar de líder...matando al elegido para sucederlo y sin la chica, lo logro sin oposición._

 _Me hizo jurar, que si estabas en problemas te ayudaría. Siendo familia, no pude oponerme...pero mi intervención acaba aquí, lo que pase a partir de ahora depende de ti._

Me arrojo una cimitarra, ropa y un bulto con provisiones.

 _-También recuperamos tu joya real, está en la maleta. Azinath estaba convencida de que harías lo correcto, enmendar el pasado. Tu causaste esta enemistad que nos ha puesto hermano contra hermano...arrebatándonos la paz y el derecho a vivir, veremos si su fe se justifica o solo son ideales vacíos de una mujer enamorada._

Pasando como un nómada más, errante entre campamentos recolectando información sobre la revolución, ocultando mi identidad a cualquier precio, finalmente llegue al epicentro del conflicto.

Basarti y sus hombres habían hecho retroceder a los rebeldes, llevando la batalla al centro mismo del bastión opositor. Era preciso detenerlos, en una pelea ninguna vida se respetaría...Azinath estaba en peligro.

Considerado enemigo por la vestimenta, luche a muerte contra mis súbditos. Me dolió quitarles de en medio, pero tenía que llegar a Basarti, tenía que salvarla...

Al fin lo encontré. A sus pies el cuerpo de Shamir, el líder, derrotado.

El viejo Buldog, veterano de mil batallas me observo tomando su arma con fuerza. Al descubrirme, sonrió con malicia y dijo:

 _-Que gusto verlo a salvo señor. Pero, incluso ha cambiado el lujo real por los harapos de los salvajes.  
_

 _-Basta General. Shamir ha muerto, la revolución acabo.  
_

 _-Aun no. Debe morir toda llama de rebelión... las tribus libres deben ser exterminadas y su recuerdo borrado de la historia; así la casa Hedgehog reinara por siempre.  
_

 _-¿Matarías a cualquiera por la corona?-_ pregunte desafiante. _  
_

 _-Como mate a la perra que causo esta desgracia... la chiquilla rosa que lo corrompió._

Lo embestí con furia y dolor. Defendiéndose y bloqueando mi arma con la suya, hablo jadeante:

 _-Lo hice por usted. No era digna de ser reina...no merecía su amor.  
_

 _-¡Calla!-_ pateando su costado y clavando al hoja fría en su abdomen, me dio una mirada y pronuncio con su último aliento. _  
_

 _-Larga vida a los Hedgehog..._

Soltando el arma, saque la joya real de mi cinturón. Elevándola sobre la cabeza, brillo con fuerza y grite:

 _-¡ALTO, EN NOMBRE DEL LINAJE REAL Y EL PODER DEL CAOS ENTREGADO A LA FAMILIA HEDGEHOG!_

Todos los combatientes se detuvieron. El ejército, reconociendo el fulgor y mi voz se inclinó de inmediato.

La lucha paro, pero no mi misión...

Camine entre los restos del combate: tiendas, armas, cadáveres.

Finalmente, la encontré...

Justo como en la predicción. Aquel funesto augurio se hizo real, así como nuestro encuentro, había llegado a mi vida...solo para morir.

La tome en brazos, adentrándola en la tienda detrás de nosotros. Recostándola en la cama, lucia tan hermosa y en paz... ¿Tuvo miedo?, ¿Estuve en sus pensamientos al acercarse el fin?

 _-¿Me habrás perdonado?- dije en voz baja tomando su mano._

De repente, vi una sombra asomarse por la cortina exterior. Moviéndola, oculta tras ella estaba una mujer, una liebre robusta, temerosa, cargando un bulto que empezó a llorar.

 _-No nos mate...piense en la criatura-_ suplico. _  
_

 _-Tranquila mujer. ¿Quién eres?  
_

 _-Ayudo a mi ama, la señora Azinath.  
_

 _-¿Azinath?  
_

 _-Es su hija señor. Me ordeno esconderme y cuidar de ella si algo pasaba-_ descubrió el bulto y confirme la historia.

Un bebe, una eriza de piel purpura con púas tan rosadas como las suyas. La joya brillo, sacándola rápidamente, entendí todo.

Esa fue la razón por la que Shamir abdico la primera vez. No solo tenía a la reina prisionera sino al heredero del trono...mi hija.

 _-Soy Aman- Rapi-_ hable. _  
_

 _-Entonces...  
_

Asentí. _  
_

 _-Estoy a su servicio amo. Le entrego a su primogénita._

Depositándola en mí regazo, la tome con cuidado y cariño.

 _-Cuéntame todo. Quiero saber lo que paso cuando Azinath llego aquí._

Los funerales fueron hechos según mis deseos en Dusty Desert. Ahí, donde se erigía el primer palacio construido por mis ancestros, un símbolo de comienzo.

Fue en privado. Convoque a cada líder de las tribus libres y a Kutan, como únicos testigos del entierro.

Formando un semi circulo. A distancia mía, con la lápida mortuoria al frente y mi hija en brazos, comencé a hablar:

 _-He escuchado, por Atua la nodriza de todo lo que paso en el campamento revolucionario. Como después de que Azinath se entregó prisionera, revelo el embarazo, de cómo al enterarse planeaban establecer una nueva capital proclamando a Shamir rey valiéndose de mi familia para justificar su derecho a gobernar y que la mayoría, estaba de acuerdo._

Todos, se observaron con culpa. _  
_

_-No quiero excusas. Nada cambiara el hecho de que estuvieron dispuestos a usar a uno de los suyos para llegar al poder, a quien dio su vida pensando en sabandijas tales como los buitres, que se alimentan de la carne de los infelices._

 _Pero..._ _  
_ _No somos diferentes. Por arrogancia, secuestre a una niña que lo único que quería era estar en paz...la hice solo un instrumento y correspondió a esa bajeza dándome amistad, momentos felices, amor y un regalo maravilloso._

La manita de la pequeña, tomo mi nariz entonces... _  
_

 _-Seré fiel a su último deseo. No habrá más luchas entre nosotros mientras mi casta perdure. Es una promesa inmortal, escrita en la carne y sangre de los Hedgehog._

 _Lo proclamo frente a su tumba, frente a mi hija y frente a ustedes. Si aún no es suficiente para lavar la afrenta que causo este conflicto y todo lo que perdimos...Aquí están los últimos herederos de la casa real, hagan lo que consideren correcto._

Kutan, tomo la palabra después de un silencio momentáneo. _  
_

 _-Cuando muchos te guardamos recelo, también tenemos tradiciones y palabra. Al tomar a una mujer nómada como esposa eres de los nuestros...somos familia nos guste o no. Shamir ya nos había deshonrado antes al cortar la vida del buen Akana- continuo a los demás-, Un gran hombre al igual que Kalotep, a quien debían favores a su bondad y juicio, su hija Azinath, a pesar de ser esclava de este torpe le abrió su corazón y nos da una valiosa lección que estuvo dispuesta a defender a costa de lo que sea: El amor y el perdón deben guiar los pasos, no el rencor y la ambición._

El líder de la tribu Straska, dando un paso se arrodillo y pronuncio: _  
_

_-Nosotros, aceptamos la tregua: En nombre de Azinath, no habrá mas sangre ni disputas._

Poco a poco, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Y es así, que se dio la paz. La corona y los libres, trabajamos juntos para sanar las heridas de siglos de injusticia.

Amani, mi pequeña flor, creció en un mundo un poco distinto gracias al sacrificio de su madre. Dentro de ella, la mezcla de 2 culturas, la unión de lo mejor y lo humilde, una orgullosa reina y una revoltosa de corazón bondadoso ha dado grandes alegrías a mi anciano cuerpo. Pero muy dentro, añoro el momento de pasar a la otra vida para reencontrarme con Azinath y decir lo que siempre quise, pero demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Eso es todo? bonita historia pero, no nos dice que le pasa a Sonic- Manic hablo.

-Espera. Es un rompecabezas, hay que unir las piezas...veamos: empezó por el robo de la Rosetta de Azinath, Azinath fue esposa de Aman-Rapi...nuestra ancestro, Mmm...

La chica, reviso nuevamente el trozo de papel que encontraran a su hermano. De ahí, al intelicomputador y buscando en la base de datos, continúo:

\- Observa, cada nombre en la lista pertenece a exportadores, anticuarios y vendedores del mercado negro. Seguramente entro a la fortaleza principal para averiguar si alguno tenía nexo con la dictadura.

-Si...de esa forma es más fácil localizar al comprador de esa cosa.

-Es brillante. Pero por alguna razón, no evito ver cierto parecido; los hechos, un rapto, el trabajo de investigación, el nombre Azinath.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Sabemos que Sonic puede ser un genio...cuando quiere- respondió sarcástica-, pero estas acciones pertenecen a alguien centrado, inteligente y sagaz.

-Creo que capto, ninguna de esas palabras lo describen.

-Mama agrego: "La historia es la respuesta". Creo que quería que conociéramos más a fondo al profeta y coincide con las caracteristicas.

-¿Estás diciendo que Sonic se cree Aman-Rapi o algo así?

-No lo creo. ¡Soy!, grandísimo atolondrado- La voz del chico confirmaba dicha teoría.

-¿Cómo escapaste de la base?- el erizo verde se abalanzo contra él, pero fue detenido por los poderes místicos del Monarca ante la mirada sorprendida de Sonia.

-Esperaban que esa cárcel pudiera detenerme. Solo use el "Maleficio de inmovilidad" y fue sencillo.

-Pero... ¿Porque?

-Lo aclarare pequeña- se acercó a la mesa, contemplo y toco de nuevo aquellos pergaminos-, Hace mucho que nos los tenía en mis manos...bueno, algo parecido.

-Por favor...su Majestad. Díganos- La chica solicito.

-"Generosidad, Inteligencia, Valor" esas virtudes fueron legadas a nuestra familia después de muchas fallas y arrepentimientos. Están en su carne y sangre, la misma de mi dulce Azinath.

Tomando otra dirección, Manic grito:

-¡Oye, Bájame!- de inmediato, el campo de fuerza desapareció y el chico cayo de bruces sobre el suelo.

El erizo azul, fue a una puerta especial. Tecleando la clave de acceso se adentró a un cuarto donde muchos libros en estantes reposaban en excelentes condiciones.

Sonia y Manic lo alcanzaron. Revisando libro por libro, prosiguió:

-Me entere, gracias a la memoria de tu hermano de cosas interesantes. Así que...Robotnik llego al poder como predije.

-Sí señor.

-Recuerdo que me despertaron de mi descanso buscando el pergamino y el modo de vencerlo.

-Se desintegro- Manic reclamo.

-Cálmate...

-Muchacho, eso también era parte de la profecía. Ningún problema se resuelve tan fácil. Requiere constancia y sacrificio, solo así aprecias su verdadero valor.

Ustedes, debían despertarme. En recompensa, yo les di lo único que necesitaban saber...El Oráculo lo ha mencionado antes.

-"Los Hedgehog, prevalecerán"

-Exacto. El pasado existe como forma de examinar a conciencia nuestros pasos, pero es en el presente donde dichos pasos toman forma y determinan las acciones del futuro.

Uso el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, para cerrar el ciclo que la ambición ha alterado. La paz es sagrada, deber de la familia real.

Encontrando lo que buscaba, arrojo el libro al chico.

-Tu institutriz dijo que, algún día el conocimiento ayudaría a muchos, incluso a ti...lean.

Sonia se acercó. El libro era un Almanaque muy viejo, donde un artículo destacaba del resto:

 **"Descubrimiento extraordinario"**

La expedición del gran arqueólogo y profesor universitario Stefan Livoc ha dado como resultado la localización de la mítica Dusty Desert. Estas ruinas, que datan de la era de las pirámides es uno de los pocos monumentos en pie construidos por la familia Hedgehog y prueba incuestionable de su importancia como la casa gobernante del planeta.

La excavación, financiada por el rey Alexander Hedgehog ha recuperado decenas de reliquias que serán exhibidas en el Museo metropolitano de Mobotropolis pero sin duda, la más valiosa es la llamada "Rosetta de Azinath" que según cuentan las crónicas reales fue una de las lideresas más destacadas de la familia.

En un acto de generosidad, dicha pieza será expuesta solo un día. Para acto seguido entregar el objeto a Pintoach, líder de la tribu nómada "Kutan" como símbolo de paz, honrando una tradición milenaria pasada de generación en generación.

No se pierdan de lo que, es el evento del siglo.

-Ya entiendo- la eriza dijo-, Manic, según la historia Azinath fue enterrada en Dusty Desert. Seguramente la Rosetta es en realidad...

-¡La lapida Funeraria!

-Veo que hay un cerebro en ese enredijo de púas. Así es, la lápida fue entregada a los nómadas en nombre del pacto que forjamos durante mi reinado. Pero lo que nadie conoce, es que antes de mi reunión con los líderes, coloque una maldición para castigar a quien se atreviera a perturbar su descanso o lucrar con ella.

-¿Esa piedra esta maldita?- los 2 preguntaron a la vez.

-"Para aquellos que usen el dolor como instrumento: Que el pasado venga y traiga la justicia del espíritu que perturben, solo un alma del tiempo romperá las cadenas que cuelguen de su cuello...la paz prevalecerá, por siempre y para siempre"

Lo hice para asegurarme de que no existiera más traición en nuestro reino. Una forma de mantener el convenio a costa de lo que sea: incluso mi alma.

Es la maldición lo que me ata a esta época. Hay que encontrar la lápida, romper el hechizo y devolverla a los nómadas; por eso necesitaba un receptáculo, uno de la familia para actuar sin limitaciones.

-¿Y porque Sonic?- Manic cuestiono.

-Porque es el único que comparte su código genético. Si nos hubiera escogido a nosotros o Mama lo habríamos rechazado: Lee alguna vez- Sonia contesto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Bien "Su Majestad" no tenemos idea de donde está.

Dándole un gesto de indiferencia, Aman-Rapi comento:

-Antes de venir, le hice una visita a tu viejo profesor Sonia. Lleve un trozo de tela que Sonic logro quitar a la chaqueta de ese ladrón al notar que los sujetos que investigue no eran responsables, pedí un análisis y los resultados fueron: Grandes cantidades de sal de Mar, Azufre y Mirra.

-Proviene de Emporium. Eso no es relevante.

-Pero lo que sí, es algo llamado: "Esencia de Rosas azules" ¿Lo reconoces?

-Interesante...

-¿Qué es?- su hermano pregunto.

-Las Rosas azules no son comunes. Incluso entre la aristocracia se consideran exóticas, más aun productos hechos con ellas: Perfumes, Lociones, Ungüentos y Te. De hecho, solo conozco a alguien que gusta del Te de pétalos de Rosa, si es quien creo...Oh no- se dio un palmetazo en la frente.

Aman, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Prepara el auto Manic, ya se quien la tiene- respondió cansada.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Habrá alguna vez en la que no estemos en problemas por el papanatas de tu novio?- el erizo conducía a prisa.

-Numero 1: Ya no es mi novio, Numero 2: No es un papanatas…solo un poco ingenuo.

-Aja…si es el caso, es soberanamente ingenuo.

-Por no decir idiota- agrego el monarca.

-¿Ves?, hasta para ser fantasma lo entiende. Por cierto, si tienes el cuerpo de Sonic ¿Por qué no corres? Estarías ahí en minutos.

-¿Ahora quién es el papanatas? podrá ser el cuerpo de Sonic pero no la mente. No sabe cómo utilizar sus poderes o cualquier otra habilidad, por eso no uso el medallón o una Aero tabla.

-Tengo Magia y un cerebro prodigioso, no necesito esas chácharas modernas para ser genial.

-Ya veo de quien heredo la modestia- Sonia afirmo.

-Hay que llegar a tiempo. Ese tal Bartleby está en peligro… no quiero más vidas inocentes en mi conciencia- un semblante serio y majestuoso corono la frase.

Al ver esa faceta, la eriza sonrojo.

Llegaron a la mansión Montclair en una hora. Al anunciarse, no hubo respuesta.

-Algo está mal- Aman hablo-, detecto mucha energía negativa rodeando el terreno. Es la maldición.

-Bartleby…-la chica dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila hija mía. Lo resolveré, tu amigo se salvara- al instante, salto para caer detrás de la entrada.

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Esperen aquí. Ya han cumplido su misión, el resto corre de mi cuenta- dicho esto, se adentró en la propiedad.

El erizo verde, dejo la reja.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ni crea que me dejara fuera. No perderé a mi familia de nuevo.

-Manic…

-¿Vienes o no?

-Pero claro. "Todos los Hedgehog para uno"- levanto la palma.

-"Y un Hedgehog para todos"- el hermano choco la suya correspondiendo.

Subieron a la camioneta. A toda velocidad, derribaron el enrejado y llegaron al recibidor.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, todos los pasillos se encontraban a oscuras y bajo un silencio sepulcral. Los erizos, aterrados de pies a cabeza caminaron:

-Manic- Sonia intento distraerse con una conversación- , ¿Qué opinión tienes de Sonic?

-Pues no lo sé. Te confieso, que muchas veces no lo soporto.

-¿En serio? Siempre lo apoyas.

-Somos chicos hermana. Código de hombres supongo, pero como decirlo. Es muy especial, cariñoso a su manera…no será muy expresivo como tú y yo pero nos ama. No dudo un instante en reunirnos, protegernos, guiarnos por el camino de la resistencia…cuando estoy a su lado, sé que soy un mejor erizo y que nada es imposible, por primera vez…siento que encajo.

\- No creí que lo quisieras tanto…

-Es mi modelo. Deseo algún día ser como él.

-Te comprendo. Sé que digo que es un tarado inmaduro pero si soy honesta…pienso que sería un mejor monarca que los 2 juntos.

-También lo creo. Sin duda es "El mejor de los Hedgehog"

-Solo le falta una novia- Sonia empezó a reír.

-El señor "Soy fantástico" ¿Una novia? ¡Que buen chiste!- Manic la secundo.

De golpe, un grito se oyó desde el estudio:

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡Es Bartleby!- corrió de prisa.

-¡Sonia!- el chico la alcanzo y detuvo su carrera.

-¡Déjame, nos necesita!

-¡Ya escuchaste a Aman, no sabemos qué puede pasar…se prudente!

-Yo…tienes razón. Lo lamento.

-Tengo una idea- de su práctica bolsa, saco uno de sus insectos espía.

-¡Bichos!

-No empieces. Lo enviare por delante y veremos lo que hay con esto- de la misma, extrajo un monitor de pulsera.

El mini-robot se encamino hacia el salón. Cuando se escurrió por la puerta, en el televisor se observaron vendas, millones de ellas que como telarañas cubrían todo y en un capullo, el noble atrapado.

-Veo que el reyecito no exageraba…

-Manic, enfoca la esquina sur.

Lo hizo de inmediato.

-Esa debe ser la lápida- en efecto, la loseta antigua brillaba con un aura morada siniestra.

-¿Cómo lo salvamos?

-Déjame pensar. Supongo que esas cosas reaccionan ante cualquiera que entre, ir al frente no es opción.

-¿Aún tenemos esos espejos holográficos en la camioneta?- pregunto.

-Creo que si… ¡Ya veo!, Manic a veces eres todo un Einstein mobiano.

-Me lo dicen seguido.

-Bien, haremos esto…

 **0-0-0**

 ***En el estudio…** **  
**

-Ohhh…Todo mi bello templo del saber, mis preciadas piezas de arte arruinadas por estas ridículas vendas- se quejaba el aristócrata.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¡Oigan vendas locas! ¡Miren, carne fresca!

-Genial…ese vulgar de Manic, lo que me faltaba.

Aquellos vendajes, como anticipo la eriza atacaron al intruso. Cuando comprimieron, el espejo se rompió.

-Fallaste. Mira, aquí estoy.

Cayendo de nuevo en el engaño, fueron alargándose las ataduras, debilitándolas.

Detrás de la puerta, Sonia apareció. Activando su medallón, un disparo preciso libero a su amigo de la trampa:

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Mi Sonia. Muchas gracias muñeca, sabía que me salvarías- tomo sus manos, dándoles un beso gentil.

-Ahora no Bartleby- la chica se zafo de su toque-, dime si adquiriste esa lapida sabiendo que era robada.

-¿Robada? Te juro que no. Aprendí mi lección con lo de Mobupichu y la bomba, no me digas que…

-Pues si…

-¿Porque la desgracia me persigue?- respondió con su ademan y tono exagerado.

-¡Sonia, problemas! ¡Se acabaron los espejos!- el erizo verde entro, cerrando de golpe.

Sin embargo, los vendajes rompieron la madera. Estaban acorralados y aunque Sonia disparaba a diestra y siniestra no resulto rival para la magia misteriosa de la maldición.

Completamente sometidos, ya esperaban el ataque final. De repente, un erizo azul se colocó frente a los asustados jóvenes y creando una barrera mística, detuvo la embestida.

-¿Sonic?- el noble cuestiono.

-¡Rey Aman!

-¡Les dije que esperaran! ¡No cabe duda que son tan tercos como Azinath! …pero también, muy valientes- hablo bajando la mirada.

Recuperándose, continúo:

-¡Observen, príncipes de la casa Hedgehog! ¡Esto es parte del poder confiado a nuestros ancestros! ¡Este es su legado!

Tocando el medallón. La energía azul del mismo fue liberada, tomando forma en sus manos de una guadaña luminosa.

Con la nueva arma, el rey fue cortando con habilidad las vendas asfixiantes. Los chicos miraban pasmados tal despliegue de fuerza:

-Increíble… - la chica artículo.

-¡Aman, detrás de ti!- Manic advirtió. Transformando su medallón en batería, lanzo uno de los platillos como escudo, evitando que los hilos lo atraparan.

-Pensaste rápido. Gracias por el obsequio- Tomándolo del suelo, su nueva protección se rodeó de energía verde, que al golpear con la guadaña, ondas hipersónicas debilitaron más las ataduras.

-Wow… jamás creí que pudieran hacer eso- dijo atónito.

-¡Ay mama!- el grito de Bartleby los alerto de que estaban detrás de ellos. Aman lo noto enseguida y levantando la mano, el rifle- laser de Sonia emano energía violeta que de nueva cuenta se transformó en un látigo usado para alejar al noble y detener el ataque.

-(Tengo que encontrar el centro)- el rey pensaba-, ¡Sonia, Manic! ¡A la esquina! ¡Ahora!

-¡Si señor!- la chica tomo la mano de su amigo y corrieron rápidamente con el erizo verde siguiéndolos.

En un último esfuerzo, el rey unió la energía de cada medallón, moldeándola en una lanza tricolor. Arrojándola a un punto específico, la explosión luminiscente revelo un huevo oscuro.

Se acercó lentamente, cuando lo hizo, el espíritu del antiguo monarca se separó del cuerpo de su anfitrión. Los hermanos se apresuraron a detener la caída.

Al estirar su espectral brazo, extrajo otra alma del huevo. Una joven eriza rosa, vestida de manera elegante y con las mismas vendas rodeando sus extremidades.

Toda señal de lucha desapareció. El estudio volvió a la normalidad y la lápida dejo de resplandecer:

-Azinath. Despierta, ya paso- El rey dijo a su oído.

Abriendo los ojos, la reina se encontró en brazos de su esposo.

-Aman... fue horrible, yo no quería...

-Lo sé. Todo es mi culpa, estaba desesperado por evitar más conflictos...pretendía que tu muerte tuviera significado, soy un idiota sin remedio- se lamentaba.

Ambos hermanos, sintieron el dolor de su ancestro y soltaron suspiros.

-No más castigo. Viniste por mí, como la primera vez...mi héroe, mi rey, mi amor- toco con suavidad la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mi eriza cabeza dura. Siento tantos siglos para decirlo- respondió, besando su mano y lentamente el cuello, causando algunos gemidos de placer.

-Ejem... no olviden que hay menores- Manic carraspeo para poner fin a la embarazosa escena.

Los espíritus, voltearon avergonzados.

-Heh... tienes a tu chica, sabes lo que es.

-Cierto.

-Dime querido, ellos son...

-Si. Los 3 descendientes de Amani, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Acercándose a los adolescentes, hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento los problemas que cause. Pido disculpas también por el imprudente de mi marido...es algo loco saben.

-Lo entendemos, también lidiamos con un loco.

-Vengan aquí- Azinath, elevo un vendaje largo para atraer a los trillizos a su regazo. Como una especie de abrazo afectuoso.

Sonia y Manic, comenzaron a sollozar. Sonic inconsciente, asomaba líquido por sus parpados. La soberana volvió a colocarlos en su lugar y hablo en un extraño dialecto:

-"Iyina iketunia...Odalia, inti"

-¿Que dijo?

-Es copti, un lenguaje antiguo pero no entiendo que significa...

-"Amor y fuerza...Amigos, familia"- Aman tradujo.

-Una madre siempre tiene las elecciones más duras. Pero en cada una hay una razón importante, lo entenderán algún día- Azinath comento.

Al decirlo, secaron sus ojos.

-Es hora de irnos- Ofreció su mano y ella, fue a él.

-Adiós, y gracias por todo- Sonia se despidió.

-Cuídala bien Aman. ¡Nos veremos!- Igualmente Manic.

Dándoles una última sonrisa, los gobernantes del tiempo lejano se encaminaron a la lápida. Un aura blanca similar a un portal apareció, entrando.

Con esto, Un amante y atribulado monarca encontró lo que buscaba. El pasado y presente, reconciliados.

Todo, estaba en paz...

-Ehh... ¿Me explican que rayos paso?- Bartleby cuestiono confundido.

 **0-0-0**

 **Una semana después...**

La luna coronaba el cielo de las solitarias dunas:

-Y ahora, en nombre de la casa real y la ley del desierto: Hombre, he aquí a tu esposa, Mujer, he aquí a tu esposo.

Un casto beso, sello la ceremonia.

-¡Bendiciones a la nueva pareja!- Hotep aclamo y todas las tribus libres, congregadas para atestiguar la unión de los herederos de las casas Otani y Yeyunia, se sumaron con cantos de felicidad para la nueva vida que emprenderían juntos.

En medio de todo, la Rosetta de Azinath. Sana y salva, entregada a tiempo.

Misión cumplida...

-Debo agradecerles- Hifukant, en la carpa principal con el resto de los líderes y los Hedgehog reunidos comento-, Han hecho un gran servicio en nombre de la paz.

-No a nosotros. Sino a Aman- Rapi y Azinath, fue todo gracias a ellos- Sonia dijo con modestia.

-Lo que nos cuentan es increíble. Pero son los Hedgehog, la familia real de Mobius encierra muchos misterios. Pero mi tribu y sobre todo, mi hijo les damos las gracias- el líder Otani se unió a la conversación.

-Eso va doble. Por mi pueblo y mi hija- el líder Yeyunia secundo con mucha risa.

-Pues yo no entiendo nada- Sonic se rascaba la cabeza-, lo único que recuerdo es el tiroteo, ustedes sermoneándome, poniéndome en una celda y lo demás...esta en blanco.

-Ya olvídalo hermano. Nos da gusto que estés en una pieza- Manic lo abrazo por detrás.

-Tiene razón. Qué bueno que volviste hermanito- la eriza dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Basta. ¿Porque tan afectuosos de repente?

Los hermanos, dándose una mirada cómplice solo respondieron:

-¡Secreto!

-Estupendo...- Sonic volteo los ojos.

La fiesta fue colosal y alegre. Bailes, cantos y felicidad, comida abundante y la enorme hoguera central coronando tal armonía, como en los tiempos ancestrales:

-¡Amigos! el baile ceremonial en honor del nuevo matrimonio dará comienzo- Hifukant llamo a los participantes-, Desde tiempos antiguos, es costumbre que un miembro de una tribu extranjera baile con otro en señal de cooperación y prosperidad.

¡Yo, como líder de la tribu Askant convoco al más reciente miembro de mi pueblo: El príncipe Sonic Hedgehog y a sus hermanos!

-¿Que?

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar.

-Lo siento hermano, te reclaman en la pista- el erizo verde dijo burlón.

-Nosotros pondremos el ambiente, no te preocupes- la eriza purpura y rosa consoló.

-Que graciosos...

-¡Si es el caso, yo convoco a la mejor bailarina de las dunas! ¡Mi sobrina, ven aquí Ameli!- el líder Yeyunia se unió.

La joven, una eriza rosa, que hasta entonces permanecía a lado de la novia fue empujada al centro por la misma y otras chicas.

-Ya tienes pareja ¡A darle!- Manic junto a Sonia fueron con los músicos para tomar posiciones.

-Demonios... bien, vamos a hacerlo- refunfuñando, el héroe azul tomo su lugar en la hoguera. Al mismo tiempo, los príncipes activaron sus instrumentos, maravillando a todos aquellos que no había sido testigos del espectáculo.

-Sonic, pero ya oíste el nombre ¿no?- se presentó de manera hosca.

-Amy- recibió la misma respuesta-, para decir que eres príncipe, no pareces más que un grosero. Aclaremos algo: Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Felicidades...es tarde, solo baila o lo que sea.

-Perfecto...

La chica le dio la espalda. El redoble de tambores y panderos dio la señal, la batería le siguió con un golpe de platillos y en ese momento, la canción inicio.

 **Ooooooo**

 **Una amistad**

 **Puedes hallar sin esperar**

 **Ooooo**

 **Sin rechazar**

 **Ábrete mas, dejala entrar**

 **Ooooo**

 **Si ese amigo es de confiar**

 **Y es azul**

 **La amistad se vuelve azul**

 **Si tu mundo va a caer**

 **Y problemas hay por cien**

 **Un amigo busca tu**

Se movía con ritmo, gracia y fuerza. Los Hedgehog estaban impresionados, realmente era una bailarina increíble.

 **Si puedes confiar**

 **Y es azul**

 **La amistad se vuelve azul**

 **Y si dudas de ti**

 **Ellos siempre están ahí**

 **Los amigos son verdad**

 **¡No hay nada, nada! ¡Nada como la amistad!**

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron. Fue una grata sorpresa, la música de Sonic Underground y los bailes de Ameli resultaron una mágica combinación:

-Esa niña es asombrosa- el erizo menor llego con el mayor al centro.

-Y bonita debo agregar, ¿Qué piensas Sonic?- la hermana dio un codazo.

-Bah...solo otra chica más...- contesto indiferente.

-¡¿Como que otra chica más?! ¡Erizo pedante y presumido!- Sonia lo tomo por el cuello, haciendo una llave.

-Auxilio...no respiro...

-¡Sonia, ya suéltalo!- Manic intentaba quitársela de encima.

Los invitados, dieron carcajadas al por mayor.

Muy lejos, montada sobre un camello. Una invitada desconocida observaba complacida el resultado:

-Fue una misión difícil la que les confiaste esta vez- el Oráculo de Delphius hablo a su lado.

-Pero necesaria. ¿Consideras que están listos para la siguiente parte del entrenamiento?

-Ser usuarios de energía caos no es un juego. Ya tuvieron una ligera experiencia mirando a Aman; creo que necesitan más tiempo.

-Entonces, quedan lecciones por aprender.

\- Y muchas historias que contar. Buena noche, Su Majestad- el oráculo desapareció a su típico estilo.

-Gocen esta bella noche. Rían, bailen, sean felices. Mañana será otro día de luchas, sufrimientos, frustraciones...pero no olviden la moraleja: "El amor lo es todo"

Gracias, queridos abuelos. Guíen y protejan a mis hijos donde quieran que estén...

Háganles saber: Que los amo- lanzando un beso al aire, Aleena, la solitaria reina cabalgo una vez más hacia el horizonte nocturno. Lista para un nuevo día de lucha por la libertad.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **De regreso con mas de "CRONICAS DE LA REALEZA", les presento un proyecto especial conmemorativo al pasado 26 aniversario que fue exclusivo de la plataforma FACEBOOK.**

 **Una historia del pasado remoto cuyo protagonista principal, el orgulloso y simpatico Aman-Rapi, ancestro de la casa Hedgehog nos relata parte de su vida como monarca y como una humilde chiquilla, gano la inmortalidad y un lugar en su corazon (Un poco de Sonamy a mi estilo, o sea...nada soso y cursi XD) Trayendo la leyenda a los tiempos modernos, es turno de los tres actuales principes poner a prueba las virtudes y la union familiar dejando de manifiesto una valiosa leccion: "El verdadero poder, nace del corazon"**

 **Con la participacion de personajes y escenarios de anteriores relatos como Naty y el club "WALLS" o la coleccion documental de la Duquesa Lupario, espero que este relato, que tambien encierra pistas sobre la ultima cronica oficial sea del disfrute de los seguidores de este proyecto.**

 ***Las canciones utilizadas en esta ocasion fueron: "True Blue Friend", banda sonora original de SONIC UNDERGROUND en español latino y como inspiracion directa "Hotarubi" interpretado por Hara Yumi, opening de "Corpse Party: Tortured Souls" que pueden checar por su cuenta o en mi Fanpage de Facebook.**

 **Siendo todo por ahora, los dejo deseandoles una placentera lectura.**

 **FELIZ JUEVES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


End file.
